


RacerX 为了飙车而飙车

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	RacerX 为了飙车而飙车

一  
房间内一片凌乱，Erik的单手被铐在床柱上，他用另一只手解开裤链，「Xavier警官，你现在有两个选择，一，干掉那杯波本过来。二，从这扇门出去，永远消失，永远。」

美国北卡罗来纳州129公路拓展线迪尔峡谷段，全长十八公里，是全州、乃至全美最凶险的赛道。这条赛道有多个蜿蜒曲折、狭窄崎岖的弯道，临近终点的两个弯道也是最急最惊险的两个弯道，无数的赛车手在这里丢掉了性命，所以这里又被叫做——恶魔之尾。

午夜一点，本该黑暗寂静的恶魔之尾被无数车灯映照得有如白昼。略显狭窄的路段两旁挤满了人。重金属的音乐声不绝于耳，不是嬉皮士们在这里聚会，也不是摇滚明星在街头表演。而是一场号称全美最强公路车手的对决即将在这展开。

Charles Xavier，北卡州州警，身高大约五英尺七英寸，穿着蓝色的条纹衬衫，卡其裤。他有一头褐色的短发，皮肤光滑而白皙，脸颊点缀着几颗并不明显的小雀斑，这使他看上去更加年轻，顶多二十出头。实际上他已经二十六了，当警察也快满四年。他的眉头皱着，深蓝色的大眼睛眨也不眨地盯着手表。

一个高大的男人抽着烟走到他身边，「路封完了，赛前还有其他要求尽管提。」  
「没了。」Charles头也没抬。  
换做以前，Charles一定会把这些封路飙车的家伙统统塞进警局。可今天，他居然也成了其中的参与者。  
「你的车呢？」男人发问道。  
「还没到。」  
对方带着挑衅意味再次开口：「我不介意你开旁边那辆smart。」  
「那样你会输得更难看。」 Charles抬头瞪了他一眼。  
对方挑了挑眉，「手下败将。」  
这句话彻底激怒了Charles，他瞪着眼睛，「Erik Lehnsherr，按照约定，如果我赢了，你保证绝不出现在这条公路上。」  
Erik用食指和中指取下嘴里的烟，靠近Charles把烟雾喷到他脸上，「别光想着赢，你该想想输了怎么办。」  
Charles皱着眉头偏过脸：「随便你，什么条件我都不会反悔，哪怕你让我离开警局。」  
「那倒不用。」Erik更加的贴近Charles，他低下头，嘴唇贴着Charles的耳垂，低语了一句。  
Charles嘴角抽动了一下，「你说真的？」  
「当然。」  
「不行！」Charles直视着Erik，企图在对方脸上找出一丝一毫玩笑的意味。  
Erik同样目不转睛地直视着他，「如果希望我消失，你就要付出对等的代价，这很公平。」  
Charles沉默了至少半分钟，最终点了点头。  
Erik掐灭吸了一半的烟，满意地返回自己的座驾旁。

Charles不着痕迹地打量着Erik Lehnsherr——这个他一直以来的老对手，基诺莎帮派的老大。  
Erik留着一头暗金色的短发，脸型棱角分明，灰绿色的眼睛，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇很薄。大概有六英尺高，肩膀宽厚，穿着黑色皮夹克，深灰色牛仔裤。  
Erik大概是觉察到了Charles的视线，他回头看Charles一眼，脱掉了夹克，露出贴身的T恤。用满是刺青胳膊撑住发动机盖检查。   
从Charles的角度看去，Erik发达的背肌正对着他，他的视线忍不住下移——Erik结实的腰部正随着检修起起伏伏…  
「该死，这家伙辣得令人发指。」Charles的脸有些发热，的确，如果在咖啡店或者酒吧遇到对方，说不定他还会主动塞号码给Erik。

然而Charles与Erik的第一次相遇，是在Charles从田纳西州调到这里开始巡逻的第一天。  
那天他接到接警，有一辆Charger R/T在129公路以超高速行驶，调度中心要求附近所有巡逻车辆加以截停。  
不过，所有警车在五公里内就被驾驶Charger R/T的Erik轻松甩掉。  
只有Charles开着一辆维多利亚皇冠紧紧地跟他在后面。可惜的是，Charles对129公路的熟识度不高，几次急转就与Erik逐渐拉开了距离，最后因为不熟悉路况他第一次跟丢了目标。  
愤怒的Charles经过了精密的分析与排查，最终在市区的霍吉尔酒吧内逮捕了Erik，并以多次违规超速和非法改装罪名扣留他四十八小时。没等Charles把Erik亲手关进拘留所，Erik Lehnsherr的私人律师——一个戴着眼镜的年轻人便把他保释了出去。  
从此以后，这条公路再无宁日，Erik的手下们转移了重点，不在钟情于赌车、走私、公路抢劫。每时每刻都在不停地骚扰可怜的警察们，而老式警车的速度完全不是改装车的对手，只能眼睁睁看着他们一边叫骂，一边做着各种挑衅的手势呼啸而过。  
不堪忍受的Charles只好提出了谈判的要求，Erik轻松答应，规矩很简单——赛车，胜者为王。

这时，一个俄罗斯裔男子和Erik撞了拳，他们聊了几句，Erik的视线再一次移向了Charles。  
Charles赶忙低下头再次看表，已经一点二十。他的车还没到，周围按耐不住的人群已经开始纷纷起哄。  
终于，由远及近地传来了引擎的轰鸣声，一辆白色的WRX STI慢慢减速停在不远处。  
一个金发女郎从车上走了下来，她年龄大约二十岁左右，身材高挑，脸上画着浓妆，这让人根本看不出她的本来面目。她穿着深蓝色紧身超短裤，黑色的露背吊带衫，颈间戴着一条古铜色的串珠项链，蓬松的金发随意披在肩膀上，在车灯的映衬下正闪闪发亮。  
不少人从她下车起就开始吹口哨，她像没听见似得，一边走，一边把车钥匙在两只手里丢来抛去。  
Charles目瞪口呆的望着她。  
她走到Charles面前晃动着车钥匙：「真想不到，你居然要启用WRX STI，接到电话的那一刻，我还以为我疯了。」  
「你的确疯了。」Charles口气异常严肃，「Raven，我说过的，怎么能穿成这样出来？」  
「老古董，」Raven白了他一眼，「你这种良好市民、州警察都可以和人飙车，我凭什么不能这么穿？」  
「这是两码事。」Charles盯着她脚上细带高跟凉鞋，「我指的是鞋，你知道这样开车有多危险吗？」  
「百米加速耗时16秒、刹车距离会长达30米、等于一脚踏进地狱、你说过一万次了，以后我会注意。」Raven手背拍着他的肩膀，「得了，去检查发动机吧。」  
「又是以后，你的「以后」从没到来过。」  
Raven耸了耸肩，好像在说：「我记得了，我记得了。」  
Charles无可奈何地摇了摇头，他走向WRX STI，打开发动机盖弯下腰开始仔细地检查。  
「发动机OK、刹车OK、转向助力泵OK、传动轴OK…..」大致没什么问题。

有个人不知道什么时候站在了他身后，Charles吓了一跳，猛地抬头——是Erik Lehnsherr。Erik的下腹紧贴着着他的后腰，用只有两个人才能听到的声音说：「屁股不错，我很期待。」  
Charles的脸瞬间红了，他推开Erik，咬着牙说：「我不会输的。」  
Erik转移了话题，「车也不错，按照老规矩——」  
「是的，规矩。」Charles心想，既然和对方比赛只能按照对方的规矩来。  
一个穿着夏威夷衫和短裤的男子走到Charles旁边，做了个碰拳的手势，「Jason。」  
「Charles。」Charles只好和他碰了一下。  
Jason里里外外的检视着WRX STI：「空气压缩器、四缸涡轮增压引擎、AIC控制器、Brembo刹车系统和BBS轮毂。」  
Jason又指着Erik那辆黑色的Dodge SRT-8说：「空气压缩器、六缸涡轮增压引擎、AIC控制器、独立燃料控制系统、HRE轮毂….我他妈都背下来了。」  
Charles认真地思考着，几乎相同的配置，不过他的WRX STI经过改装后上路的机会不多，一是他没什么时间。二，能满足行驶速度还不违法的地方实在是太少了。  
今天的比赛除了让Erik离开这个区之外，事实上他自己也有点小兴奋，血液里的肾上腺素也在不断飙升，身体的反应告诉他，他也在期待这个机会很久了。  
Raven走过来揽着Charles的腰说，「亲爱的，你会赢的。」  
「当然。」Charles拍了拍Raven的胳膊坐进车内，开始预热。  
Erik望了他们一眼，一言不发的坐进Dodge SRT-8。  
周围的人群看见比赛即将开始，呐喊的声音也越来越大。

Charles和Erik的车一起行驶到了用喷漆喷出的起始线上。一个身材娇小的黑发美女，走到Erik的车边，直接趴在车门上，她穿着黑色的吊带短裙，曲线完美，头发拢在胸前，后背露出了大片的刺青，她扭动着纤腰，手指拨弄着头发，「Erik，无论输赢我都是你的。」  
车两边吹口哨的声音更大了。  
Erik侧过头，「我输过吗？」  
「等你。」她笑着附送了个飞吻，离开了Erik的车。  
这时Raven走到Charles的车边，示意Charles摇下车窗，Charles刚摇下车窗，Raven把大半个身子探进车内，捧住Charles的脸猛地亲了一口。  
「你做什么？」Charles推开Raven，对着后视镜不停地擦着脸颊上的口红印。  
Raven拧着他的肩膀轻声说：「连个给你加油的人都没有，我只能牺牲自己了。」  
「我才不需要这种加油方式。」  
「切——」Raven撇了撇嘴角，转身离开了赛道。  
Charles没注意，另一边的Erik正表情复杂地望着他们。

二 

这时，一个穿着红色抹胸，白色迷你短裙的金发美女走到两辆车中间。  
她冲着Erik问道：「这次你会得到什么？」  
Charles听到这里差点要被自己的口水呛死，他盯着Erik，如果Erik敢说出那个赌注，他二话不说直接开车撞向Dodge SRT-8。  
「一万块。」Erik平静地说。  
听到这里，Charles总算松了口气。  
「祝你好运，Erik。」Emma说。  
「谢了，Emma。」  
Emma举起一只手示意他们，「嘿，可以开始了。」  
Charles双手紧紧地握住方向盘，脚踩在离合器上，引擎的转数已经提升至7000转，完全逼近红线。轮胎和地面发出了巨大的摩擦声，引擎也发出了刺耳的轰鸣，地面似乎都伴随着声浪随着一同震动着。  
接着Emma大声喊道：「开始前十秒，十！九！八！七！六！五！四！三！二！一！出发！」  
Charles松掉离合，WRX STI像离线的箭一般飞驰了出去。而Erik的Dodge SRT-8早领先一个车身在他前面行驶。

公路上除了车灯没有一丝光亮，WRX STI的远光照亮路一旁的路缘石以及一片片茂盛的灌木，路的尽头是完全的黑暗与未知。人群的呼喊早已经消失不见，耳畔只有风声在不断的呼啸。  
Charles猛踩油门，打算在第一个弯道超车，Dodge SRT-8似乎发现了他的意图，并没有减速和让出内道。  
Charles看到前面的Dodge SRT-8忍不住想，「他要在这个前左弯道高速出弯？他难道不知道出弯后会迎来一个右弯道吗？在这里无需减速，直接就会冲下悬崖。」  
Charles忍不住猛按喇叭示意，前面的Dodge SRT-8置若罔闻地继续加速，它的整个车身左倾，车尾几乎蹭着防撞栏，依靠惯性从左侧滑向右侧，地面上留下一条长长的刹车线。  
「完美！」Charles几乎要喊出声。  
车窗外的景色正急速的向后掠去，Charles的大脑也在高速运转，他在光电火石间做了一个大胆的决定——Charles的背部紧贴车椅，引擎的转数已经达到9000转，和红线完全重合。Charles右手换挡，WRX STI跟着前面那辆Dodge SRT-8 一模一样的漂移方式行驶出了第一个弯道。

Raven盯着显示屏上的两辆车，双手交握说：「太棒了，Charles一定会赢。」  
旁边传来一个略带腼腆的声音，「那可不一定。」  
Raven转头打量着说话的人，对方是一个二十多岁的年轻男子，穿着米色的休闲西装，烟灰色的休闲裤。脸上戴着一副细边框的眼镜。看上去像是个研究员或者工程师、律师什么的，总之是和地下赛车不沾边的那类人。  
对方友好地伸出手：「Hank McCoy。」  
「Raven。」Raven轻握了一下对方的手掌，带着疑惑发问：「看你的样子，不像是个会参加这种比赛的人。」  
「我只是很喜欢看比赛。」Hank挠了挠头发，「我从没开过车。」  
Raven瞪圆了眼睛，「你不开车居然就敢断定Charles会输？」  
「不不不，我不是那个意思，」Hank摆着手，「我只是觉得他不是很乐观。」  
显示屏上两辆车几乎是一前一后，这个时候下结论的确太早。  
Raven双手抱着肩膀，食指点着手臂，用一种近乎逼问的眼神直视着他。  
Hank被那种目光注视，觉得有点头皮发麻，他说：「Charles的技术非常好，弯转得也非常完美。但是，他太爱冒险了。」  
「有不冒险的飙车方法吗？」  
Hank一本正经地解释：「他在第一个弯道之后就完全复制了Dodge SRT-8的行车轨迹，这是普通人做不到，也不敢做的事，因此他的弯道行车预判会非常顺利。」  
「得了，不用夸Charles，说重点。」  
「即使是改装后的WRX STI仍要比Dodge SRT-8轻很多，以和同样的速度过弯，面临着出弯时冲出弯道的危险更大，救车难度也更高。不过，WRX STI已经发现了这一点，所以并不完全照搬Dodge SRT-8，在转弯的时候非常明显的调低了档位。」  
「那你还说Charles不乐观？」Raven总喜欢在一个问题上钻牛角尖。  
Hank想继续解释，显示屏上WRX STI已经和Dodge SRT-8两辆车在同一条水平线上前前后后的并行。  
他忍不住惊呼，「老天！Charles真是个天才！我从未见过哪辆车能如此接近Dodge SRT-8。」  
「太夸张了吧。」  
Hank认真的说，「接近Dodge SRT-8就意味着接近了死亡。」  
「你把Erik Lehnsherr形容成了个恶魔。」  
「他本来就是。」  
Raven眯起了眼睛，「你和他很熟？」  
「呃，」Hank含糊其辞的说：「还好…至少他从没输过。」  
「Charles也是。」  
在他们谈话间，两车的行程已过大半，马上进入倒数第二个弯道。  
Charles谨慎地驾驶控制着方向，趁着Erik空出了内弯的机会，换挡！加速！平行！漂移！出弯！超车！  
显示器前一片惊呼。  
Raven得意地看了Hank一眼，「不足一公里，Charles赢定了。」  
Hank盯着显示屏思索了一会，异常认真地说：「未必，多次紧急刹车轮胎滑移率会在百分之二十左右，轮胎的抓力会大幅度下降。ABS会控制这一点，而赛车改装的第一件事，就是关闭ABS系统。而WRX STI前期模仿了Dodge SRT-8的行车轨迹，WRX STI的左前轮势必会损耗过快….」  
「会怎么样？」  
「幸运点，WRX STI顶多只会损失一部分零件被挂在耻辱之树上。」  
「如果不那么幸运呢？」Raven逼问。  
Hank看了Raven一眼，低声说：「车毁人亡。」  
「上帝！」听到这里，Raven双手紧紧地攥住了Hank的胳膊。  
「松手——」  
全部注意力都集中在显示器上的Raven已经完全听不到Hank的哀嚎了。

Charles的额头布满汗水，他也清楚现在前轮已经濒临极限，不过他一点也不想认输，他还有一个最后的办法。  
最后一个弯道，Charles踩住刹车，把车身的速度放慢，利用延迟刹车，卡住弯道中心的线路，完全不让身后那辆Dodge SRT-8有通过的可能。  
如果操作稍有不慎，会直接冲出护栏车毁人亡。  
前轮的磨损比他预想的还要快，WRX STI车身开始轻微地晃动。  
Dodge SRT-8察觉到了WRX STI的异样，猛地加大了油门，一侧车轮蹭着路缘石准备超车。  
「坚持不到半公里，我就赢了。」  
Charles不再顾忌身后的那辆Dodge SRT-8，他把注意力集中到一点，小心地操纵着方向盘，让车身的倾斜显得不那么剧烈。  
后视镜中Dodge SRT-8车头左右晃动，车前灯不停地闪烁。  
WRX STI的轮胎到了磨损临界点，车身不由自主地向悬崖方向偏移….  
「上帝！」Charles忍不住闭上了双眼。  
几乎是在一瞬间，后面的Dodge SRT-8毫无预兆地冲了上来，它的车身与防撞栏激烈地摩擦着，无数的火星从侧板上溅落，一侧的尾翼也被防撞栏蹭掉。  
Dodge SRT-8用另一侧的车身挡住了WRX STI的偏移，两辆车碰撞发出了刺耳的刮碰声。  
「闪开！」Charles转头冲着Erik大喊。  
Erik置若罔闻，他驾驶的Dodge SRT-8猛地摆头，用车头把WRX STI撞回内道。Charles被巨大的冲击力撞击得整个人贴上了车门，如果不是四点安全带的保护，必然会被甩出车外。他攥紧方向盘，望向Erik，Erik此时也在望向他。  
目光交汇的那一秒，Charles意识到Erik这么做是在救他。  
此时，两车开始并行。  
显示器前的所有人都为这一幕惊呆了  
五十！二十！十！  
Dodge SRT-8和WRX STI同时冲过了终点线。

Charles的后背都被冷汗浸透，缓了足足三分钟才把车速完全降下来，  
他松了口气，但仍觉得心情复杂，他并不想欠Erik任何人情。  
Charles把车挑了头，车前灯透过烟黑色的挡风玻璃照进Dodge SRT-8车内，Erik此时正颇有深意的望着他。  
Charles的内心变得十分紧张，甚至比刚才濒死的经历还要紧张万分，他再次加速，返回终点线停了车。

终点线挤满了观战的人，Charles推开车门走下车，他的双脚踩在结实的地面上，内心逐渐平静下来。  
Charles问守在终点线的那些人：「我和他谁赢了？」  
所有人都在摇头。  
「同时撞线！老兄！」一个矮胖的男人摊开双手，他的手上戴满了各式各样的戒指，嘴里喷出大麻的臭味，「只有上帝才知道你们谁他妈更快一点。」  
有个嚼着口香糖的少年插嘴，「不用麻烦上帝，我现在把录到的视频慢放，一会传到显示屏就知道了。」  
这时Dodge SRT-也在不远的地方停了下来，黑色的车体从前到后留着一大片灰白色的擦痕。  
Erik下了车，他没有走向终点线，只是靠着车门静静地点燃了一支烟。

这时，显示屏中传来了终点的录像，在放慢了二十倍的视频中Dodge SRT-8超出了一部分的保险杠，最终赢得了比赛。  
人群开始发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。  
一辆红色的三菱Eclipse停在了Erik身边，那个黑发女孩走了下来，她半个身体贴在Erik身上，「嗨，我来兑现我的承诺了。」  
Erik并没有回答她，而是把头转向Charles的方向，「我现在需要另一个人兑现承诺。」他提高了音量，「对吧，Xavier警官。」  
很多人开始起哄。  
Charles低下头，不服输地说：「你只不过领先了我一英寸而已。」  
Erik慢慢地走近Charles，就像一头雄狮在走向自己的猎物。走到Charles身边他深吸了一口烟，紧盯住Charles不放：「无论是赢一英寸还是一英里，赢就是赢。」

过了一会，Raven的手机响了，她接起电话：「什么？你确定？你的车在哪？喂？喂？」她再拨过去，Charles的号码已经转接至留言信箱。  
Raven摇晃着手机和Hank抱怨：「我哥大概因为第一次输要找个地方哭，我得把他的车从终点开回家。  
Hank揉着胳膊发问：「Charles Xavier是你哥？」  
「我没提过吗？」  
「没有。」Hank犹豫了一会说：「你要走到终点吗？」  
「你想看我被截肢吗？」Raven没好气的说：「当然是找计程车。」  
她又自言自语的抱怨：「这个时间也不知道什么时候才能有计程车经过。」  
Hank的眼神不敢看Raven，「我愿意陪你等。」

 

三

Dodge SRT-8的内饰和外观一致，全是黑色的，没有任何装饰品，车内弥漫着烟草和皮革的味道。Charles坐在副驾驶不停地想着该如何找个借口下车。  
但他看到Erik的操作，忍不住皱眉又忍不住赞叹。Erik从不用多余的刹车而是一直在增速。这几乎是不要命的行为，引擎齿轮也因为极速旋转发出高频尖锐的摩擦声。  
不过从欣赏的角度听，Dodge SRT-8的涡轮增压分段转速声绝对可以媲美激昂的第五交响乐。  
Erik一路向南行驶，经过国家银行，驶过第二大道，离开了市区。Dodge SRT-8路过十字路口从没有减速的意思，同样也无视禁止左转、不准直行、甚至夜间限速的交通标志牌。  
Charles头上的青筋在不停地跳。是的，他不能指望这家伙遵守一丁点的交通规则。  
而且Charles的注意到仪表盘显示过了二百迈，甚至超过比赛中的最高速度，Erik似乎还留存了实力，这让Charles有些焦虑，他问道：「要带我去哪？」  
Erik侧头看了他一眼，「到地方你自然会知道。」

Dodge SRT-8拐入一条幽暗僻静的小路，街口没有路牌，路两旁也没有路灯，车灯是整条路上的唯一光源。又行过了大约两分钟，Dodge SRT-8缓缓地驶进了一个地下停车场。从停车场的内墙粉刷看，应该是上个世纪的老式建筑，极为破旧，也极为隐蔽。  
熄灭引擎了Dodge SRT-8之后，Erik拉住Charles踏进电梯，在电梯门合上的那一刻，Erik就开始不停地吻他。  
Charles气喘吁吁地别开脸，「你不能忍耐一下么？」  
「我一直在忍，」Erik用下体撞了撞Charles的腰侧，「才没在回来的路上直接操你。」  
Charles感觉到Erik已经完全硬了，他有点不安，「至少别在这儿。」  
电梯停在十三层，Erik拽住Charles的手腕进入走廊，空旷的走廊中有七八个房间，房门都漆成一模一样的古铜色，而且全部都没有挂门牌号。  
Erik掏出钥匙打电梯左手起第二间的房门，顺手开了灯。  
房间很狭小，不足二十英尺宽，甚至比更衣室都大不了多少。四周壁纸有些发黄，Charles推测那是烟雾熏染的结果，本色也许并不是这种颜色，深褐色的地板有很多划痕。灰色的绒布窗帘上有几处破洞，看上去是香烟留下的烫痕。  
地中间只摆着一张圆桌，桌面上放着一瓶波本威士忌和一只空酒杯。桌边摆着两把廉价的橡木椅。一张铁架床占据了屋内三分之一的地方，旁边立着一个简陋的床头柜，除此之外再没有其他家具。  
Charles站在门口就可以看到更加狭窄的洗手间。  
房间简单整理过，没有什么杂物，但依然掩盖不住浓重的烟草和酒精味。  
Charles忽然反应过来，这里是Erik Lehnsherr的安全屋，Erik居然带他到这么隐私的地方，他有一点被打动了，嘴上却仍不留情面的讽刺，「这里就是Erik Lehnsherr的家？」Charles说：「我还以为被带到了汽车旅馆。」  
「我们可以返回车上做。」Erik头转向大门的方向，「不过我不确定能忍得到哪。」Erik倒了杯波本，抬头目不转睛的望着Charles：「还是你更喜欢电梯间？」  
Charles「碰」的一声带上门，「这里就很好。」  
Erik端起杯子一口喝干，放下空杯就迫不及待地解Charles的衬衫扣。  
Charles皱着眉头，按住他的手。  
「你要反悔？」  
「不。」Charles犹豫了一下，「我自己来。」说完他脱掉了身上的衬衫，露出里面白色的T恤，他的汗水早把T恤浸透了，紧贴着皮肤，Erik甚至能清晰地看见他粉色的乳头。  
Erik的双手揉搓着Charles的腰侧，他低下头，开始用力地吻着Charles。Erik的口腔充满了尼古丁和酒的味道，那味道让Charles有点难以抗拒，他一边回吻着Erik，双手一边把Erik的T恤向上卷。  
Erik放开Charles，直接脱掉了身上的T恤。Erik的胸肌发达，腹肌结实匀称，腰线修长，身材堪称完美。唯一破坏整体美感的，是他前胸和后背的皮肤布满了各式各样的纹身，图案有勋章星星、穿颈匕首、伸出舌头的头盖骨….仔细看，有不少疤痕被纹身覆盖着，割伤、划伤…甚至是指甲大小洞形的爆炸孔，Charles当然知道那代表着什么。  
Erik的整个胸膛只有左胸心脏的位置空出一小块皮肤。  
Charles一只手按住Erik的左胸，「为什么空着这里？」  
Erik紧扣住他的手指，喘着粗气说：「做完告诉你。」  
「不用了。」Charles把Erik推向身后的大床。  
「你还真是主动。」  
「不喜欢？」  
「喜欢。」  
Erik最后的词吞在了嘴里，他把Charles揽进怀里，用力啃咬着Charles的嘴唇。  
Charles有点吃疼的倒吸了口气，他按住Erik的双肩，把Erik顺势推倒在床上，「轻点，我们慢慢来。」说完他一点点地脱掉了身上的T恤，手慢慢地伸向裤扣。  
Erik目不转睛地盯着他的动作，呼吸也越来越粗重。  
Charles俯身在Erik上方，轻轻地吻着Erik嘴唇，「把眼睛闭上。」  
Erik闭上双眼，手腕瞬间一凉，他睁开眼睛，Charles「咔」的一声利落地把手铐的另一头铐死在床柱上。  
Erik面露惊讶，「你想玩这个？」  
「我什么都不想玩，」Charles跳下床，从地上捡起T恤，「我现在只想回家。」  
Erik的表情转为愤怒，他用力扯了一下手铐，手铐和床头的栏杆发出刺耳的金属摩擦声，他咒骂道：「你这个骗子。」  
「被基诺莎的帮派老大这么评价真是万分荣幸。」Charles背对着Erik平复了一会呼吸，走向门口，「另外，」他顿了一下，「手淫愉快。」  
还没等Charles打开门，他的身后传来了拉链解开的声音。  
Erik的声音转为一种异常平静的语调，「Xavier警官，你现在有两个选择，一，干掉那杯波本过来。二，从这扇门出去，永远消失，永远。」  
「我从不惧怕威胁。」Charles头都没回，他拧住门把手说道。  
「的确，」Erik顿了一下，「不过，你就这么报答救命恩人？」  
Charles的后背一僵，他最不希望Erik提起这个，他艰难地转过身，「我没求你救我。」  
Erik的阴茎已经完全勃起，他用没被铐住的那只手在手淫。  
Charles迫使自己不去看那个火辣的画面，他低着头，「你自愿的。」  
「是的，」Erik说：「我自愿的。」  
不知道是刚才那个充满情欲的吻催动了Charles，还是内心那一点点小小的歉疚开始起作用，他变得犹豫不决。  
心底一个细小的声音不停地引导他：「快走，这里不属于你。」而他只是轻轻地对那个声音说道：「闭嘴。」  
他的双脚像粘在地板上一步也迈不开，心脏砰砰狂跳，下腹也仿佛包裹着一团火，那团火越烧越旺，传递到身体的每一个角落，摧毁掉了全部理智，内心的声音也变了调，「留下来吧。留下来吧。」  
「深呼吸。」Charles不停地命令着，但是他的大脑平静不下来，汹涌澎湃的肾上腺素正在和理智激烈地交战着。  
「没有其他人知道这里，」Erik盯住他，「只有你和我。」  
Charles没有做声，像踏在原始森林的边缘，野性的呼唤在吸引着他，同样的，他的理性又让他止步不前。  
「他们只知道，我赢了你一万块。」  
这句话似乎从Charles的耳朵钻进了大脑，直接击碎了全部的顾虑，成功催眠了他。  
Charles就着Erik用过的杯子倒了杯波本一口喝干，冰冷而苦涩的液体顺着喉咙滑入胃中，他反复回味，仍觉得口干舌燥，于是拎着酒瓶走向大床。  
Charles把酒瓶放到床头，他白皙的脸庞被酒精染得通红，望着Erik犹豫了几秒钟才开口：「由我主导。」  
Erik沙哑着喉咙回答：「可以。」  
「只有今晚。」  
「只有今晚。」Erik重复了一遍。

 

Raven开着WRX STI把Hank带到了位于乔治街拐角的图珀洛酒吧，进入酒吧后Raven直接坐在吧台边，她对酒保说道：「一杯莫吉托。」  
Hank在她旁边坐下，「你不打算再开车了吗？」  
「这点没问题。」Raven说：「你喝什么？」  
「我不喝酒。」Hank对酒保说：「一杯可乐。」  
Raven用看怪物的眼神打量着Hank：「不会喝酒也不会开车，你活在公元前吗？」  
「一盎司马蒂尼就会让我失控，」Hank有点不好意思的摸摸鼻子，「所以我从不轻易碰酒。」  
「深表同情，」Raven说：「你可以看我喝到天亮。」  
「喝不到天亮，」Hank看了一眼手表，环顾着四周，「两点半了，这家酒吧三点钟关门。」   
酒吧光线有些昏暗，室内装潢和座椅大多是暗棕色的，胡桃木墙壁挂着几幅伦勃朗的仿制品，顾客寥寥无几，靠门口的高脚桌有两个正在攀谈的男人，一边角落里两个中年女人正安静地注视着乐池。  
乐池中有个穿着米白色长裙的亚裔女孩正抱着吉他演奏着一支略带忧伤的爵士乐。  
Raven跟着音乐哼了一会说：「你有事先走，我换地方继续。」  
Hank从Raven的表情读出了一种落寞的意味，「我不是那个意思——」  
这时Raven的手机响了，Raven拿起来像看到什么脏东西似得，犹豫了好久也没有接。在铃声响完地七声，第八声开始的时候Raven终于接了起来：「我说过我们已经分手了，分手了懂吗？你烦不烦？」她听了一会，「你管我在哪？想找我？那好！听清楚！乔治街图珀洛酒吧！有本事现在飞过来！变态！」说完她挂断了电话。  
Hank没敢对Raven接的那个电话发表任何意见。

四

Raven干掉那杯莫吉托之后对酒保说道：「一杯龙舌兰。」  
「它可是高浓度烈酒。」Hank好心提醒。  
「放心，我酒量很好，一打都没问题。」她拢了一把金发，颈上的珠串项链被带得叮当作响。  
这时，她的手机又响了，Raven看了一眼直接挂断，并关了机。  
酒保把一小杯龙舌兰推至她面前，Raven用手指捏住酒杯一口喝干，「再来。」  
「别喝了，」Hank皱起了眉头，阻拦着说：「已经超过BAC测试的标准酒精量了。」  
Raven的手指像在弹琴一般在桌面敲击着，她望向Hank，「今天星期几？」  
「星期六。」Hank轻声回答道。  
「非常好，」她举起酒杯，「今夜我要不醉不归。」  
Hank摇了摇头，「无关星期几，你只要被警察抓住酒驾，即便初犯，也要被判处四十八小时监禁，交纳一千块的罚款和吊销六个月驾照。」  
「你和我哥说话很像，」Raven扬了扬眉毛，「都是一样的老臭屁。」  
Hank推了推眼镜，没做声。  
「不过，」Raven叹了口气，自言自语的说：「他说的都对。」她握住杯子大喝了一口继续说：「Charles当初极力反对我和Marc Griffin那个混蛋交往，我没听——」  
Raven让酒保又续了一杯，懊悔地说：「不出他所料，Marc是个跟踪狂，分手以后每天都在骚扰我。」  
「你没告诉Charles？」Hank皱起眉头，他的表情变得异常严肃，「还有，你报警备案了吗？」  
「都没有，这太丢脸了。」Raven手肘撑在吧台上，用手掌托着脸，「我在纽约上学，假期来这投靠Charles，就是为了躲避Marc。」  
「躲是没有用的。」Hank说：「他至少触犯了三条法律，你可以要求警察强制执行隔离。」  
「Charles就是警察。」  
「我知道…」  
「你知道？」Raven抓着Hank胳膊，她的面带红晕，已经有了点醉意，「我提过？」  
「我，我是个私人律师。」Hank的声音带着一丝慌乱，「自然会和警察打交道。」  
「嗝。」Raven打了个酒嗝，「真不错，我能请你帮忙吗？」  
Hank有点害羞的说：「愿意为你效劳。」  
Raven用染着象牙黑指甲油的手指揪住Hank的衣领，把剩下的酒一口喝干，「很好，现在你是我的人了。」

 

Charles慢慢地脱下卡其裤，似乎脱掉裤子就没资格再反悔了一样。  
Erik注意到Charles白色内裤下的阴茎已经完全勃起了，前液甚至打湿内裤前面的一小块区域，显露出阴茎的形状。  
「你还真能死撑。」Erik说，「润滑剂在床头抽屉，套在我裤兜。」  
Charles没说话，他打开床头抽屉，里面除了一瓶润滑剂还放着一把沙漠之鹰。  
「汽车旅馆没有圣经却有把枪？」他摆弄了一下，把沙漠之鹰上了膛，枪口对准Erik的眉心，「你不怕我开枪吗？」  
「要开你早开了，」Erik直视着Charles，眼睛都没眨一下，「你那把柯尔特在裤袋里。」  
Charles似乎被触动了，他卸掉保险放下枪，从Erik裤兜里找到安全套，撕开包装，撸动了一把Erik粗长的阴茎，把套套在上面，顺带脱下了Erik的长裤和内裤。  
Erik用眼神示意Charles脱掉内裤，他的目光带着一种强硬的意味，Charles双手捏着内裤边缘褪下了身上最后一道屏障。  
Charles打开润滑剂的瓶子，把润滑剂大量倒在Erik的阴茎上，又倒了一部分在手心里，开始用食指搅动着后穴扩张自己。  
Erik注视着他的一举一动，「天亮前能开始么？」  
Charles只插进了中指和食指已经累得满头大汗，他没好气的回答：「你还可以选择「自己解决」。」  
Erik早失去了耐心，单手把Charles拉进怀抱，另一只手的铁链跟着哗哗作响，他喘着粗气说：「等你扩张完我早疯了。」  
Charles试图挣脱Erik的手，Erik的攥得更紧，「分开双腿，上来！」  
Charles只好打开双腿，双手撑着Erik的肩膀，把穴口对准Erik的阴茎，慢慢地向下沉着身体。  
Erik啃咬着Charles的脖颈，用手指扩开Charles的穴口，再按着他的臀部向下压。  
阴茎只挤进了一小部分，Charles皱着眉头倒吸着气，「轻点…」  
「操！」Erik骂了一声，「这可真他妈是个惊喜…」他揽住Charles的腰，用带着胡渣的下巴摩擦Charles敏感的乳头，Charles身体僵硬，不住地往后仰。  
Erik把Charles箍得更紧，用牙齿刮擦着Charles的乳晕，舌尖还不停地挑弄着Charles逐渐变硬的乳头。  
Charles发出了一声轻微的呻吟。  
Erik按住Charles胯部猛地往下一压，粗长的阴茎完全插入Charles的体内。  
「啊！」Charles发出一声惊呼。  
Erik用力地揉捏着Charles的臀部，「还要主导吗？」  
Charles的后穴完全被撑满了，他咬紧了牙关，全身不停地打颤，白皙的皮肤泛起了细密的汗水，像是在奶油上撒了一层霜糖，在灯光下微微地闪烁着，他按住Erik的手臂，「要….」

 

Raven半个身子趴在Hank的肩膀上，这个姿势格外暧昧，在外人眼中他们俨然是一对亲密的情侣。  
「Xavier小姐！醒醒！」Hank摇晃着Raven的胳膊。  
「闭嘴！Charles！」Raven反手给了他一巴掌，把车钥匙随手一丢，一点转醒的意思都没有，她含糊地说，「车我开回来了。」  
Hank只好捡起车钥匙付了账，艰难地搀扶着Raven走出酒吧。  
他好不容易才把Raven扶到车边。  
身后突然传来一个粗犷的声音，「你是谁？为什么和Raven在一起？」  
Hank扶着Raven回头，一个高壮的男子正用杀人的目光打量着他。  
对方比Hank还高一些，留着亚麻色的短发，脸有些像《欲望号街车》里的马龙 白兰度，身穿咖啡色T恤，黑色休闲长裤。看上去像是橄榄球选手，或者时装模特，篮球运动员之类的职业。  
「你又是谁？」Hank问道。  
「我是她男朋友。」  
「Xavier小姐从未提过她有正在交往的对象。」Hank想，「恐怕这个变态早就尾随Raven来到了这里。」  
「小子，不关你事。」Marc一步步的逼近了Hank。  
Hank打开车门，把Raven安置在WRX STI副驾驶的座位上，又脱下西装上衣盖住Raven的双腿，他关上车门抬头望着Marc说：「当然关我的事。」  
「你和她什么关系？」  
「我是她的私人律师。」Hank平静的回答。  
「什么狗屎律师，我他妈只讲一句。」Marc揉搓着指骨，「滚远点！你这个娘炮！」  
「这是两句。」Hank推了推眼镜。  
Hank的话彻底激怒了Marc，他照着Hank脸上来了一拳。  
Hank右手接住Marc的拳头，他用左手摘下眼镜放进裤袋，叹了口气，「好吧，Erik当初让我去参加的那些格斗训练终于能派上用场了。」

 

Charles缓了好一会，他觉得不喝一点一定会撑不下去，把手伸向床头的那瓶波本。  
Erik先一秒把酒瓶抢在手里，直接对着瓶口大喝了一口。  
之后他按住Charles的后脑，手指插进柔软的发丝之间，给了Charles一个浓烈的热吻，嘴对嘴把那些酒从口腔渡给Charles。  
Charles小口地吸吮着，就像在沙漠中吸吮珍贵的水源。一些酒顺着他嘴角流了下来，Erik用舌头舔干净那些流出的酒，「够了么？」  
Charles的红唇被酒液染得亮晶晶的，他不停地吞咽混着酒的唾液，「嗯…」  
Erik用舌尖舔弄Charles抖动的喉结，含糊地催促，「那就快点。」  
他带着酒气的鼻息打在Charles脖颈上，把Charles的脖颈连同耳垂一起都染上了粉红色。  
那些酒气催动着体内波本的后劲渐渐发生了作用，欲望慢慢扩散，最终战胜一切理性化为本能，Charles的全身滚烫，体内的那根阴茎也烫得惊人。他变得有些意乱情迷，动作也愈发大胆。  
Erik揉捏着他的腰侧，下体也不由自主地向上顶去。  
Charles忍受着一波接一波的撞击，「我说过…由我主导…」  
他前倾着上身，双手按住Erik结实的腹肌，绷紧了大腿用腰肢的力量慢慢地摇动着。  
狭小的空间内，两个人的喘息声此起彼伏，空气也变得稀薄起来。Charles觉得马上就要被溺毙窒息了。  
在Erik阴茎接触到他敏感点的一瞬间，Charles的精液缓缓地流了出来，他不停地喘息，后穴也跟着不停地收缩，整个人瘫软在Erik身上。  
Erik翻身把Charles压在身下，他晃动着手铐命令，「打开它。」  
「休想…」  
Erik感受着Charles后穴的收缩，像是报复似得用力地撞了一下，「啊——」Charles随着他的动作无法抑制地发出一声呻吟。  
Erik动了起来，他一下比一下用力，似乎要把整个身体都操进Charles体内，床架都随着他的运动咯咯作响。  
Charles全身不住地颤抖，他紧闭着双眼，眼角不停地渗出泪水，抵挡着一波接一波的快感。他觉得马上要昏过去了，最终从喉咙里挤出一句话：「你不守信用…放开我…」  
Erik舔去Charles眼角的泪水，「休想。」  
Charles睁开双眼，他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，「你这个混蛋…」  
Erik盯着那抹虚幻的蓝色不放，开始用阴茎缓慢地戳弄着Charles最脆弱的那一点，Charles的肠壁不停地收紧，绞得Erik的阴茎发疼。  
Erik喘息着说：「你喜欢被混蛋操。」  
Charles指甲陷入Erik的背肌，声音带着哭腔，「滚开！」  
「你确定？」Erik的声音带着嘲讽的意味，他加快了频率，更用力地去撞击那一点。  
Charles的后穴变得更加湿润，分泌的肠液让Erik的的阴茎进出更加顺畅。他肾上腺飙升到顶点，大脑一片空白，不停地喊叫、咒骂，双腿却只能紧紧地夹住Erik结实的腰身。  
快感如同海水涨潮，随着律动一波波的袭来。那是比赛中最极限的速度也无法比拟的快感。  
Charles后穴在一阵阵的痉挛中愈发收紧，阴茎再一次射出了精液。  
「啊——」Charles全身颤栗，接连而至的高潮让他喊出了声。  
他流着泪，声音哽咽，「我恨你。」  
「那正好，我会狠狠地操你，操到你更加恨我，」Erik加快了抽送的动作，「永远也忘不掉我。」  
Charles恍惚间觉得体内那根阴茎更硬了….

 

五

Raven被一阵早餐的香气弄醒了，她走下床，一边打着哈气，一边揉搓着眼睛， 「倒杯咖啡给我，」她用手掌在额头来回搓动：「我的头痛得像开了个洞——」  
「哦，哦好的，马上。」  
「这声音不是Charles的！」Raven瞬间清醒了，她发现身处在一个陌生的卧室内，  
屋内的家具以黑白灰色调为主，暖白色的橡木衣柜，铁灰色的双人床上覆盖着凌乱的被褥。床头柜上摆放着纯黑色的帆布床头灯，背景墙上挂着蒙德里安沙丘的复制品。  
此刻她正光脚站在和床单同色系的白色长绒地毯上。  
难怪起床后几分钟都没觉察出异样，这里的装修风格和Charles的家实在是太相似了。  
Hank整齐地穿着西裤和衬衫站在她面前。让她着实吓了一跳，Raven低头看回自己身上，她套着宽大的男士睡衣裤——应该就是眼前人的。  
「你对我做了什么？」Raven咬牙切齿的发问。  
「什么也没有！」Hank摆着手，双脚不停地后退着，「我只是给你换了衣服。」  
他竖起三根手指，结结巴巴地解释：「我向上帝发誓！我，我全程闭着眼睛的，什么也没看到。你，你昨天吐了满身……我没有办法才这么做…还有你的车里也被你吐得到处都是…」  
Raven开始回想昨天的事，她大脑一片空白，一点都回忆不起来。  
「算了，」她嘀咕了一声，揉着太阳穴走至餐厅，整洁的餐厅连接着开放式厨房，Raven看到炉灶已经关了火，上面平底锅里的炒蛋还在冒着热气。  
她拉开餐椅坐下，「这么说，我们昨晚什么也没发生？」  
Hank拼命地点头，「我在客厅睡的。」  
「切——」Raven心想：「果然和我哥一样是个老古董。」  
Hank不知道Raven的「切——」是惋惜还是在讽刺，不过他没敢做声，默默地给Raven倒了杯咖啡，又把炒蛋盛进盘子推到Raven面前，用眼神示意Raven可以吃了。  
他在餐桌的另一边拉开椅子，挨着椅子边坐下。  
Raven觉得Hank的样子有些好笑，她随手解下麦片袋的封口夹，夹住满头金发，啜了一口咖啡笑着问道：「昨天你是怎么把我弄回来的？」  
Raven素面朝天的笑容让Hank心脏骤停了至少三秒，所有话都卡在了喉咙里。

Charles被连续不断的淌水声吵醒了，他睁开双眼，几缕光线从窗帘的破洞照射进屋内。他顿时觉得刺眼，想用手遮住眼睛。却意外地发现整个身体都依偎在另一个人的怀里。Charles猛地从床上坐起，Erik满是刺青的手臂还搭在他腰间。他忍住眩晕，在脑海中一点一滴拼凑昨天发生的事——他和基诺莎的帮派老大Erik Lehnsherr赛了一场，最终输掉比赛搭上了自己。  
Charles挣扎了好几下，终于挣脱开Erik的胳膊爬下床，布满污渍和褶皱的床单随着起身掉落地面上，Charles低头，他全身上下都遍布着昨天的「罪证」。  
Erik似乎还没转醒，Charles的腰疼得要死，双腿几乎站不稳，大脑也传来一阵阵的眩晕感，他手撑着床沿站了很久，地板的凉气透过光着的双脚传递到大脑，让他逐渐清醒了起来。  
地板上扔着他们昨天脱下的衣服和不少用过的安全套…空气中充满了精液的味道，那种味道在时时刻刻提醒着Charles，他和Erik做了不只一次，甚至他都记不得做过多少次了。  
昨天做完之后他摇摇晃晃地去浴室清理，Erik不知道什么时候弄开了手铐，把他按在浴室的墙壁上又做了一次，他想挣扎，可一点体力也没有，只能任由Erik再度把他抱回床上….. 在他残存的意识中，Erik一整晚都在疯狂地上他。  
Charles捂住脸，趁着Erik还没醒，慌忙地捡起地上的衬衫和长裤套在身上，抱着鞋子，蹑手蹑脚的走向门边。这时，床上Erik翻了个身，听到声响的Charles后背一僵，他不敢回头看。性爱带来的罪恶感和满足感还充斥在大脑里，他怕控制不住会继续和Erik纠缠。带着这个想法，Charles直接推开门跑了出去。

 

Raven穿着干洗熨烫好的衣服和Hank一前一后的走下楼，她指着Hank领口露出的一块胶布随口问道：「脖子怎么弄得。」  
Hank的手下意识地捂上后颈，「呃，被黄蜂蜇了一口。」  
「被本地庇护神咬了？」Raven的语气略带嘲弄，「那可是个大麻烦。」  
「我可不信那些，」Hank说：「况且它在我这儿也没捞到任何便宜。」  
Raven没听懂Hank的哑谜，她还想再追问些细节，不过当看见门外的WRX STI时，她就一句话也讲不出来了，只能大张着嘴巴，呆呆地站在原地。  
WRX STI前后保险杠都不见了，后视镜掉了一个，车身多处凹陷，一扇车门也扭曲变形，白色的车身上布满了各种颜色的刮痕。  
「我的天！我的天！」Raven捂着胸口缓了好一会才开口，「我要定个机票飞去南极或者亚马逊什么地方，一刻也不能多呆。」  
「为什么？你前男友应该暂时不会骚扰你了。」Hank想，「如果他还能爬得起来的话。」  
「他还不至于让我躲到天涯海角！」  
「那是为什么？」  
「我记得比赛结束时没搞成这样，」Raven手指拉扯着金发，来来回回地踱步，「该死！Charles会杀掉我的，这台WRX STI是他最心爱的车。昨晚发生了什么？我怎么一点也记不起来！」  
Hank主动承认了错误，「是我带你回来的时候弄的…」  
Raven诧异的看着Hank，「你不是从不开车的吗？」  
「呃，我有驾照的…」Hank犹豫了一会，「合法的那种。」他继续坦白，「我有道路恐惧症，开成这样我已经尽力了。」  
Raven沉默不语，她不停地做着深呼吸，俨然已经到了爆发的边缘。  
「我会把它送修，」Hank急急地说：「我知道本地最好的修理厂，绝对会完好如新！」他又补上一句，「所有的修理费当然我付。」  
「好吧，」Raven总算长舒了口气，「希望它还能支撑到那儿。」

 

Charles乘计程车返回家中已是下午一点。WRX STI并不在车库，他换了座机打给Raven，回应他的都是Raven略带烦躁的声音：「有话快说，我看心情回复。」  
Charles叹了口气，脱掉衣服走入浴室。他在浴室的镜子中审视自己——乳头轻微红肿，全身遍布吻痕和齿痕，Erik像在标记着专属的地盘，每个角落都没有放过。  
「那个混蛋无愧他的绰号。」Charles心想。  
想到Erik，Charles的脸颊和下腹又窜起一阵热度，他慌忙地冲了个凉水澡，企图用冰凉的水温带走所有狂热的欲念。  
洗过澡，Charles按开电视倚着沙发靠背打算休息片刻，却不由自主地睡着了。等他转醒已经过去了一个多钟头。电视正播报一则新闻的尾声，似乎是关于基诺莎帮派的事情。Charles马上用遥控器关掉，「我和他再无瓜葛了，」他顿了一下，「不，我们本来就什么都没发生过。」  
之后他捡起地上的衬衫和卡其裤扔进了洗衣机。不过，那条白色平角内裤却永远地留在了Erik的安全屋内。

他换完贴身的T恤和内裤，再次给Raven打了电话，Charles听完提示音说：「不想我把门禁时间改成七点就马上回话。」  
Charles挂掉电话，等了半个钟头，Raven依然没有回复。Charles觉得需要吃点东西，便换了条纹衬衫搭配淡蓝色休闲长裤，他打量着镜中的自己，觉得和昨天那身太过相似，把上衣换成了一件灰黑色的外套。Charles把领子高高翻起，拉链拉至顶端才走出了门。

午间阳光格外刺眼，天气异常炎热，一丝风也没有，让人觉得呼吸都格外困难。  
Charles驾驶着Escort Mark I RS2000漫无目的的在街上逛了半个钟头，最终把车停在了格罗夫公园大道的格里尔餐厅门口。餐厅有两层楼高，是栋五六十年代的老式建筑，外墙是灰砖样式的，墙体有些轻微的剥落。  
屋内的墙面漆成了米白色，腰线贴着蓝白相间的瓷砖，拼成抽象的几何形图案。  
餐厅内人不多，他选了一个靠窗的位置坐下。  
百叶窗隔绝了大部分灼热的阳光，中央空调散发着舒适的凉风，只是坚硬的藤木椅超出了Charles的计算，好像在戳动着某个隐秘的部位，让他坐立难安。  
Charles要了三明治和薯条，服务员Amy很快送了来。她棕红色的长发挽起。用发夹别在脑后，身上穿着墨绿色的制服套装。送完餐她不由自主地聊起天气和邻里八卦，Charles的思绪并不是很集中，只能苦于应付，好在有其他客人点单，这场对话才没有持续多久。  
Charles咬了一口撒着麦仁的手工三明治，火腿和芝士的味道还不赖，让他暂时转移了注意力。他喝了几口咖啡，头脑逐渐冷静，却再也吃不下什么，昨天那场疯狂的性爱似乎完全填饱了他。  
Amy走过来续杯的时候Charles付了账，她看了一眼餐桌，「你吃的太少了，我会以为你在挑剔我的三明治。」  
「我很喜欢它，但这已经是我的最大食量了。」  
「好吧。」Amy看了眼小费，「看在它的的份上我姑且相信你。」  
出门的时候Amy递给Charles一个系着丝带的纸袋，「给你。」  
「是什么？」  
「还没想好名字。」Amy说：「暂时它叫‘新品小甜饼’。」  
「谢谢你的好意，」Charles颇有些为难地说：「我并不是很喜欢吃甜食。」  
「那个——」Amy想起了什么，「你可以转送给周三和你和一起来的那个金发女孩，」她的食指搅动着围裙下摆，「蛮可爱的，女朋友吗？」  
「Raven知道有人这么称赞她一定会很开心，」Charles说：「她是我妹妹。」  
Amy随即露出了一个格外灿烂的笑容，「希望她会喜欢。」之后她把点心硬塞给Charles，Charles只能无奈地道了谢，走出大门。  
六

走向停车地点时，他遇到了同事兼拍档——Moira MacTaggert，她脸上化着淡妆，上身套着宽松的白色T恤，腰部塞进天蓝色紧身牛仔裤里。皮肤晒成小麦色，身材苗条，褐色的及肩长发披散着，看上去既慵懒又性感。  
Moira双手抱着一个纸袋，刚从旁边的超级市场出来。  
「嗨！Charles！」她看到Charles有些激动，摇晃着手臂打招呼，一瓶洗面乳从倾斜的纸袋掉落在地上。  
「哦！糟糕！」她弯下腰去捡，纸袋中又掉下几样。  
「小心！我来——」Charles帮她把散落一地的物品一一拾起放进纸袋。   
「谢谢，你可帮了我大忙了。」  
「这没什么，你的车在哪？」  
「那边——」Moira指着路对面大约一百英尺处的橘黄色Polo GTI。  
Charles抱起纸袋，「你停得可真远。」  
「没办法，到处都是禁停标志。」她望向Charles，「对了，你昨天去哪里了？我给你打了无数个电话，一直找不到你。」  
Charles意识到了问题的严重性，他问道：「发生了什么？」  
「我们昨天找到了Lehnsherr——那个飞车帮派老大的一处「货站」，还抓了三个人。」  
听到这个消息，Charles觉得那些尚未消化的麦仁瞬间刺痛了他的胃，让他有些不舒服，他艰难的开口：「哦，那还不错。」  
「当然，」Moira说：「不过有点奇怪的是——」  
他的手指紧紧地抠住纸袋，「奇怪什么？」  
「这种场合Lehnsherr和他的律师都不在。」Moira说：「让我们轻松扳回一局。」  
「我当然知道他去哪了，他整晚都和我在一起。」Charles心想。  
「这种精彩节目你居然错过了，」Moira的语气带着埋怨，「一百年可都遇不上一次。」  
「我感冒了，」Charles不敢看向她，「早早关机睡了。」  
「难怪你的声音这么沙哑，没去看医生吗？」  
「没那么严重。」他陪着Moira走过斑马线，「休息几天就好了。」  
「好吧，记得补充维生素和多喝热柠檬水。」  
「嗯，我会的。」  
走到Polo GTI旁边，Moira弯腰把纸袋放进车里，她停了下来「等等，」伸手从纸袋中拿出那包小甜饼递给Charles，「我可没买过它。」  
「哦，我的，」Charles说：「我太粗心了，顺手把它们放一起了。」  
「看起来味道不错。」  
「给你了。」Charles把点心递给Moira，「Amy硬塞给我的。」他无奈地说：「你知道的，我和Raven都不喜欢吃甜食。」  
「那可不用。」Moira说：「我的确很喜欢点心，不过格里尔餐厅的小甜饼是个例外。」  
Charles有点莫名其妙的望着她。  
Moira拍了拍他的肩膀，「算了，周一见。」  
Charles不由自主地惊得一抖，Erik在那个位置也留下了齿痕，Moira那一下正拍在上面。他的脑中随即闪现了许多昨夜缠绵的画面，Erik牙齿不轻不重的啃咬、手指由浅到深的撩拨、舌头一圈圈的舔舐、还有那根粗长的….  
Charles觉得喉咙干涩，难以呼吸，他需要尽快赶回家冲个冷水澡。  
「你的脸好红。」Moira看着他，带着关心发问：「没事吧？」  
「我没事，周一见。」他慌忙地逃走了。

Charles因为「感冒」的缘故待在警局内做了近一周的内勤。复印、打报告这种事情让他觉得无聊透顶，但是他又实在不想出去巡逻。  
这段时间Raven又似乎交到了新的男朋友，不过Charles只要提到这个话题，Raven马上就会把话题扯到上周六他的突然失踪上。Charles只能跟着岔开话题，他也同样不想提及上周六。

星期五下午，Charles坐在办公桌旁百无聊赖的用铅笔在报纸上做填字游戏。  
「嗨，Charles」Moira走了过来。她褐色的长发束成一条马尾，身着蓝色的警服衬衫和黑色的警裤。  
「嗨，」Charles放下了手里的报纸，和Moira打着招呼。  
「你该出去透透气，」Moira说：「再这么待下去你的病会愈发严重的。」  
Charles没回答，他暗想，「路过某个人的地盘，我的‘病’才会加重。」  
「来吧。」Moira拉着他的胳膊说，「起码比用填字游戏打发时间强。」  
在Moira的强烈要求下，Charles只好取了警车和Moira一起在路上慢慢悠悠地巡逻。  
「你最近似乎有点烦心事，」Moira主动地说：「有什么我能帮得上的吗？」  
Charles有点佩服Moira的直觉，不过即使把他吊起来拷打，他都不会说出是为了一个混蛋在烦恼。  
「没什么，」他一边开着车一边说：「Raven最近又交了新男友。」  
「你管得也太宽了，」Moira说：「现在还不放心她吗？」  
「或许吧，」Charles向右转动着方向盘，「她挑男朋友的「口味」让我没辙，她换一次男朋友我们就会大吵一架。」  
「有和她好好谈过吗？」  
Charles露出有点头疼的表情，「她从小到大都处于叛逆期，我说什么她都听不进去。」  
「不能用叛逆来形容女孩子。」Moira看了Charles一眼，「我有两个妹妹，对待女孩得顺毛摸，要是逆着毛，马上就炸了。」  
「挑男朋友这方面我永远也不可能顺着她。」  
「你不是她，」Moira说：「自然不会懂她在想什么。」  
「我情愿永远不懂。」

接下来的巡逻中，Charles解救了一只爬至树顶的虎斑猫、调停了一对吵架的情侣、并且护送一位迷路的高龄女士返回了家。  
在返回警局的途中，Charles看见有个小女孩旁孤零零地坐在街角的长椅上用饼干喂鸽子，女孩有和Raven一样的金色卷发，目测年龄不会超过五岁，穿着天蓝色的连衣裙，白色浅口鞋。  
天色逐渐转暗，Charles停下车看了看表，已经七点一刻，他环顾了四周，对Moira说：「在车里等我，我去询问她一下。」  
「我也去，」Moira推开车门，她信心十足地说：「女孩们之间会比较容易交流。」  
Charles关掉引擎，同Moira一起走下警车。  
Moira坐在女孩一侧的长椅上，带着满脸笑容打了招呼，「嗨」  
女孩完全忽视了她，嘴里发出「咕咕」的声音，继续把手里的饼干掰碎抛撒在地面上。  
Moira的嘴角有点轻微的抽搐。  
脚边的鸽子肆无忌惮地啄着饼干屑，根本不在乎有多少人类在场。  
Charles同情的看了Moira一眼，对女孩说道：「嗨。」  
Charles没戴警帽，一头褐色的短发向后梳着，身穿天蓝色的警服上衣，黑色警裤，胸口银白色的警徽发出微弱的金属光亮。  
女孩打量了Charles一会，「Sophie不让我同警察讲话。」  
Moira手搭在椅背上，「Sophie是谁？」  
「Sophie就是Sophie。」女孩看也不看Moira，继续喂那些走走停停的鸽子，纵使Moira使出浑身解数女孩也没有再开口。  
Charles给了Moira一个稍安勿躁的手势，他坐在长椅另一侧一本正经地说：「说起来你也许不信，我其实是个巫师。」  
女孩抬起头颇感兴趣望向Charles，等待他继续说下去。  
「我来证明一下——」他摊开左手，「瞧，什么都没有吧？」  
女孩好奇地把Charles的手掌每个角度都看了一遍，连指缝都不放过，「是的。」  
「注意看——」Charles右手打了个响指之后指向左手，他的左手掌心出现了一颗喉糖。  
「咳。」Charles轻咳了一声，「怎么样？」  
「哇哦！」女孩拍了拍手上的饼干屑，「你果真是个巫师！」  
「Charles Xavier。」他把糖递给女孩：「很高兴见到你。」  
「Alice。」Alice接过糖盯着不放，似乎在思索它是如何凭空出现的。  
此时，天完全黑了下来，路上没有什么行人，几只鸽子吃饱后心满意足地扇动着翅膀飞走了。  
「能告诉我你在这呆了多久吗？」Charles放低了音量问道。  
「不知道，我下午就在这了。」Alice目光追随着那些飞远的鸽子，语气中带着不属于她年龄的沧桑感，「没有Sophie的允许我不能离开。」  
「Sophie是你的妈妈吗？」Moira问道。  
「我不能叫她妈妈。」  
「为什么？」Moira追问。  
Alice瞥了她一眼，「她不准。」  
Charles皱起了眉，他和Moira对望了一眼，「能告诉我她在哪吗？」  
「她说过，要对朋友以外的人保密。」  
「那么，」Charles面带微笑，「我可以做你的朋友吗？」  
「不可以。」  
「这真是太遗憾了。」Charles叹了口气说。   
「你可以做我的王子。」Alice琥珀色的眼珠骨碌碌地打着转，「就是丈夫的意思，」她一边说着一边把喉糖塞给Charles，「给，订婚戒指。」  
Charles确定Alice没有捉弄他之后，变得手足无措，只能求助的望向Moira。  
Moira也愣住了，她摊着双手完全不知道该如何应对。  
Charles只好硬着头皮说：「等你长大成人我们再讨论这个问题行吗？」  
「不要！」Alice握紧了拳头，「Sophie说过‘遇到好看又可靠的男孩子一定要抓住，无论用什么办法。’」她催促道，「快答应下来。」  
「好吧，」Charles只好接过糖，无奈地说，「可以告诉我Sophie去哪了吗？」  
Alice凑到Charles的耳边说了一个地方，那里是本地有名的赌场。  
Moira用唇语说出：「Sophie恐怕得和我们走一趟。」Charles神情严肃的点了点头。  
「等了这么久你有吃过什么吗？」Charles侧头向Alice问道。  
「没有，」Alice略带疲倦的靠着椅背，「饼干都喂给鸽子了。」  
「等我一会，」Charles站起身对Alice说，「我很快回来。」  
Alice伸出小拇指，「别让我等太久。」  
「好的。」Charles和她勾了勾手指，「公主殿下。」  
他向Moira点头示意，快步返回至警车，发动了引擎。  
「一会我们就有点心可以吃了。」  
Alice 轻哼了一声，「我不需要你陪，」她挪远了与Moira间的距离，「我喜欢自己呆着。」  
「为什么？」Moira总觉得Alice对她怀有一丝莫名的敌意。  
「你喜欢我未婚夫。」Alice异常认真地说。

Charles很快抵达了伍德福德咖啡店。他买了一杯橘汁和两杯咖啡，给Moira带了包椰子饼干，又给Alice选了块奶油蛋糕。  
之后他在蛋糕附赠的卡片随手写上——「给我的未婚妻，Alice。」

Charles出门返回警车的时候，身后传来一个异常熟悉的声音，「Xavier警官，好久不见了。」

 

七

听到那个低沉而又沙哑的声音，Charles险些把手里的提袋扔在地上，他僵住了，站在原地一动不动。  
那个高大的男人走近站在了他的背后，俯身贴近着他的耳畔，呼吸的热气打在Charles的耳根上，「你在躲着我吗？」  
「我….」Charles不知道怎么回答，实际上他的确在躲着Erik。  
无论是上下班、去餐馆咖啡店、甚至去超级市场购物，他驾驶的车辆都完美地避开了所有经过Erik地盘的路线。  
「Xavier警官，」Erik的声音带着戏谑，「你上完我就想一走了之？」  
「这个大言不惭的混蛋！」Charles心想，他猛地转过身，「明明是你——」  
Erik那双灰绿色的眼睛正紧盯着他不放，Charles觉得自己像是在原始森林遭遇了一头饥饿的猛兽，他心里警铃大作，忍不住连着后退了两步，却忘记了脚下的台阶，右脚踏空，身体失去平衡向后仰去。  
Erik及时伸手揽住了Charles的腰，避免了他摔倒的可能，「我什么？」  
Erik贴得太近了，他身上的烟草味在一瞬间侵入了Charles鼻子。  
「放开！」Charles竭力克制不要被Erik身上的味道吸引，「我们没有任何关系！只不过打了个赌而已！」他也同样不想让身体因为Erik的搂抱产生一丁点的反应，但结果仍是徒劳无功，一些热度逐渐爬上了他的脸颊。  
Erik依然穿着黑色的皮夹克，灰黑色长裤，胡渣比上星期长了一点，身上的侵略性也加重了不少，Charles顿时觉得喉咙发干，呼吸困难。  
「赌？」Erik把他的腰搂得更紧，身体前倾贴近了他的脸，「为什么你和我「算筹码」的时候，我的‘货站’会被突然临检？」  
「什么意思？」  
「你明白我的意思。」  
Charles过了好一会才反应过来，他的蓝眼睛里充满了难以置信，「你认为是我透露的？」  
Erik盯着Charles，脸上露出不置可否的表情。  
Charles瞪着Erik，「我是个警察，但不代表我会做这事！」他气愤地说，「而且我整晚都和你在一起！根本没有时间做别的！」  
Charles想到那晚发生的事全身都开始发烫，更不要说Erik那有力的手臂还抱着他的腰。  
「去我住的地方之前你打了一个电话，」Erik手在Charles的腰间游荡，还有向下游移的趋势，他的声音有点沙哑：「别告诉我接电话的人是你的女朋友…」  
Charles觉得Erik的话颇有深意，但又觉得Erik没有立场这么问，他说：「我没有必要回答你，那不关你的事！」  
「当然关我的事，我损失了不少，」Erik的手忽然加重了揉捏的力度，「你的屁股可真不便宜。」  
这句话格外刺耳，Charles火爆三丈地说：「想知道我打给了谁吗？」他用力挣脱开Erik的禁锢，「很好，老规矩。」  
「你想和我再赛一场？」Erik的表情变得玩味，「精神可嘉。」  
「比吗？」Charles站直身子，「不要说你输不起。」  
「开它？」Erik打量着Charles的警车，「你不如直接认输，省得麻烦。」  
「你如果输给它，」Charles打开车门，把提袋拎进警车，「不用我提要求你也没脸在这混了吧。」  
「我接受，按照规矩——」  
Charles听到Erik的话，以为要撞拳就伸出了手掌，他没想到Erik居然用食指在他的手心里慢慢地划过还顺带勾动了一下。  
「你！」  
「怎么？」Erik嘴角挑了起来。  
Charles退开与Erik两步远的距离，暗暗地平复着呼吸。接着他指向路边停靠的白色雪佛兰Impala警车说道：「六缸引擎、后轮驱动、六速手动变速器和普通金属轮毂。」  
Erik看了一眼黑色的Charger R/T，「空气压缩器、八缸机械增压引擎、AIC控制器、独立燃料控制系统、HRE轮毂。」  
「不过如此。」Charles嘲讽道。  
「你试过一次，自然知道它怎么样。」Erik另有所指的说。  
Charles当没听到他的话，但是脸上的红晕却明显加深了。  
「二十分钟，」Erik从裤袋中掏出手机，「路会封好。」  
Charles转过身，不看Erik，「不用那么麻烦，」他直接按开了警车上的警报，红蓝的警灯不停地闪烁着，警报器的声音方圆一公里内都听得到。  
看到Charles的举动，Erik嘴角的笑容更甚，「这不像你的作风，Xavier警官。」  
「只是为了这场比赛破例，」Charles说：「还有，别搞得我们好像很熟一样。」  
Erik从口袋中掏出包烟，弹出其中一根，「你想怎么比？」  
「没有其他人在场，倒计时起步会行不通，」Charles想了一会儿，「采用追逐赛，终点是129新建的那段路的延长线——月光28号路段。」  
「还有终点？」Erik笑了，他用打火机点燃香烟吸了一口，缓缓地吐出一团烟雾，「我还以为要追到天涯海角。」  
Charles瞪了他一眼，「那条路无论如何你都追不上我。」  
「你的口气总是不小，不过，」Erik说：「那条路的路况你我都不熟。」  
「这样正好。」  
「正好？」Erik拍了一下警车的发动机盖，带着嘲笑说，「加上开它，你不可能赢我，」他盯着Charles，「我不喜欢唾手可得的东西，不管是什么。」  
「你想怎么样？」  
「我们以交通灯为标准，你在绿灯出发，我在红灯出发。到你说的地方追到你，就是我赢。」  
「就这么办。」Charles坐进驾驶室内关上门，在等信号的过程说道：「另外，我的胜出条件仍然没变。」  
Erik没接话，他叼着烟转身上了那辆Charger R/T。  
路边的指示灯，变成绿灯大概还有30秒左右。  
Charles摇起车窗，挂了档位，脚踩离合，警车引擎轰鸣声甚至比警报器的声音还要震耳欲聋。在红灯变绿的那一秒，他松掉离合，Impala如同一道白色的闪电般冲出了起始线。  
此时，还差一刻九点，路上的车辆并不多，沿途的所有车主看到闪烁着警灯的Impala也都避让开了主行线路。  
Charles沿着第四大街一路向西行驶，路过的所有街口Charles都没有减速，同样遇到的所有红灯他也没有刹车。一路上Impala超过了各式各样的车辆。然而速度并没有给Charles带来任何的刺激感，他看向后视镜，不停地告诫着自己，「我和他不会再有交集，不，从来都没有。」  
离开市区，路越来越窄，车也越来越少，在经过自由公园路段的环形车道时，前方一辆红色敞篷Jaguar F-TYPE突然加速插到了Impala前面，之后开始闪着尾灯挑衅，  
车内穿着豹纹衬衫的光头男人也不停地向Charles伸出竖起中指的左手。  
Charles看到后视镜的Charger R/T并没有提速的意思，他笑了一下，换了档位，故意轻踩刹车放慢了速度。  
前面的F-TYPE更加得意，晃动着车尾左右摇摆干扰着Impala。  
在进入第一个弯道的时，Charles抬起刹车轻踩油门，Impala瞬间加速至一百五十迈，紧贴着F-TYPE的车身高速漂移出了弯道。  
没等F-TYPE反应过来，Impala在瞬间超过了它。  
等那个光头男人反应过来，Charles开出去至少有五十英尺，那个男人拍着喇叭不停地叫骂着。  
Charles瞥了一眼后视镜，紧随其后的Charger R/T卡住了弯心，用车身别住F-TYPE，F-TYPE连刹车都不来不及，直接撞上了路边的水桶。喷溅出的水淋了一车。  
Charles看着后视镜的那辆敞篷F-TYPE，轻声说了句：「淋浴愉快。」  
看到后视镜中的Charger R/T闪动了两下前灯，Charles嘴角不自觉的泛起了一丝笑意。

天空中淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨，Charles打开了雨刷器，他望向后视镜中的Charger R/T计算着，‘Erik起步晚了30秒，从起点到这里距离被缩短了一大半，要全程保持不低于一百八十迈才能做到。’  
想到这里，Charles没来由地有些紧张，他一只手控制方向，轻踩油门，Impala预留了与护栏不到五英寸的距离迅速转向，车身在撞到内线的同时漂移出弯。  
他在心中粗略估算了一下，操作没有任何变化的情况下，这辆警车出弯至少比WRX STI慢了0.5秒，一个弯道还好，只要超过六个以上的弯道，Erik势必会反超。  
仪表盘上来来回回地指针就如同Charles摇摆不定的心，他深吸了口气，「看来，只能这么做了。」  
此时引擎已经超过七千转，速度一百七十迈。Charles轻转方向盘，Impala向右一拐，驶入了28号路段还未修缮完成的桥梁延长线。不远处的路中间还放置着禁止通行的反光路标，Charles极快地打了一把方向，他的身体也随着着惯性向一边倾斜，Impala以U形的行车轨迹插进了路标和护栏间的缝隙，路面也从平稳的泊油路变成了颠簸沙石路面。  
后视镜中的Charger R/T仍在高速的追逐着，巨大的车身极其灵活地贴着反光路标漂移而过。  
Charles感到了巨大的压迫感，他集中注意力回忆去安全屋时Erik的出弯操作，在脑中分析着，「这里路面极窄且还没铺沥青，势必不能转太大的弯。最关键，现在下雨，即使他技术再超一流，此时此刻也根本派不上任何用场。」  
然而Charger R/T却出乎意料的开始加速，Charles顿时觉得有点不妙，他坚定的踩住离合，再次换挡，利落地左右变道挡住Charger R/T的行进路线。

 

八

弯道前方不足三十英尺处的汽车远光被一条黑暗的色带吞没，Charles知道，决定胜负的关键位置到了。  
他咬住下唇，松开油门，敏捷地把方向盘切向最左，降档的同时再次踩住油门，让Impala最极限的速度从滑行出弯完成甩尾。  
接着Charles挂到最高档位，后背紧紧地靠在座椅上，握着方向的盘的手没有一丝一毫的颤抖，毫不犹豫地把油门踩到最底，引擎转数和红线重合，直线距离已经飙到了两百迈。  
「再见——」，他说完，Impala像一颗白色的流星般冲出了断桥。  
这条延长线的桥梁两端还未对接合拢，中间大约有一百英尺的断面，而断桥下面是至少三百英尺的悬崖。  
Impala靠着惯性在空中飞行着，Charles闭上了眼睛，他的脑海中像慢镜头一样闪过了无数画面，父母、Raven、还有…Erik…  
车轮抵达到地面的一刹那，车身随着撞击带来了巨大的震颤，Charles在摇晃中睁开了双眼。他双手握住方向盘，脚死死地压住刹车，Impala的轮胎发出了刺耳的摩擦声，引擎彻底熄火停在了满是沙土的路面上。  
「Erik！」想到Erik的同时，Charles回头大喊，「不要过来！」他不希望Erik效仿他的做法，他只是希望Erik能知难而退….  
Charger R/T的重量比Impala重太多了，即使全速冲向桥这一边也几乎没有任何抵达的可能。最主要的，这里是上坡沙土路，Charger R/T冲过来完全等于在送死。  
那辆Charger R/T完全没有减速，全速冲向了断桥，Charles想闭起双眼，但是他的眼皮完全不受控制，他的视线被牢牢地锁定在了Charger R/T上，只能眼睁睁地看着车前保险杠撞在了桥边，发出了巨大的撞击声。  
「老天！！！不！！！」  
在Charger R/T濒临坠入桥底的千分之一秒，Erik打开了氮气加速系统，排气管瞬间喷出了火焰，车前轮艰难地卡在了断桥的边缘上。  
Charles下了车，但是他的双腿像是钉在了地面上，一步也挪不开。  
这时吹来了一阵微风，Charles的心也跟着紧张起来，如果Erik没有控制好重心，出现一点极小的失误，那些风压会瞬间使Charger R/T后仰坠入悬崖。  
Charger R/T的前轮一寸一寸地移动到桥面上。经过了刚才一段半公里长的沙土路，Charger R/T的轮胎磨损也一定到了极限，Charles不停地在心里祈祷着。他祈祷Charger R/T的机械增压可以在极低的转速也能快速提升扭矩，否则的话….  
Charger R/T车身剧烈地摇晃着，几乎要从断桥掉落，引擎发出的声音也像野兽在嘶吼般震荡着Charles的鼓膜。  
终于，Charger R/T的前轮在和沙石的角逐中分出了胜负，整个车身艰难地攀爬上了桥面。

Charles长舒了口气，比赛中没流出来的那些冷汗顷刻间全流了出来。  
Charger R/T从窄路挤过横在了Impala车前。Erik打开车门下了车，望着Charles一言不发。  
此时雨已经停了，月亮发出暗淡的光芒，铺满沙石的路面渐渐覆上了一层柔和的面纱。Charles站在Impala旁边，一时间觉得有些恍惚，他不知道该用什么表情面对Erik。

 

Hank正在为Erik被查的「货站」整理申诉资料。这时门铃响了，他放下手头的文件走向大门，打开门Raven正摇晃着手臂向他打着招呼。  
「嗨。」  
Raven穿着深红色抹胸短裙，耳垂上带着环形的碎钻吊坠耳环，短暂的细雨沾湿了她的满头金发，在门廊灯光的照射下，颜色看起来更深，也更诱人。  
Hank呆站在门口半天没有动。  
「不欢迎我吗？」Raven扬了扬手中的红酒，「还是屋里藏着其他女孩？」  
Hank看呆了，站在门口半天没有动。  
「怎么会，」Hank拉开门，「请进。」  
Hank把Raven迎进门，他抢先一步走到沙发旁整理文件。  
Raven打量着Hank，「你在忙什么？」  
「呃，没什么，」Hank慌忙地合上所有卷宗，「老板前段时间遇到了一些小麻烦，我想一些对策。」  
「我一直很奇怪，你究竟在为谁工作？」Raven一脸好奇，「每次问你，你都吞吞吐吐的。」她面带笑意，「这么神秘，难不成他是个英国间谍？」  
「不，当然不是，他只是个普通的生意人。」  
「哦？他叫什么？」Raven随口问道，她举了举酒瓶，「有开瓶器吗？」  
「Max Eisenhardt，」Hank说了Erik的曾用名，他从橱柜中取出一把开瓶器，又递给Raven一只高脚杯，「需要帮忙吗？」  
「不用，」Raven打开酒塞，给自己倒了一杯，她透过酒杯的玻璃看着Hank，「试试么？」  
「不了。」  
Raven扬了扬眉毛，她把酒杯放在一边，翻找起Hank的黑胶唱片，最后选定了一张巴赫的G大调小步舞曲。她双手擎着唱片平放在留声机的唱盘上，轻轻搭上了唱臂，撞针在唱片上慢慢划过，钢琴悠扬的旋律如流水般倾泻在房间内。  
她重新拿起酒杯，「能说说他的公司是做什么的吗？」  
「呃…主要是和某些国家地区间进行部分商品的交换…」  
「对外贸易？」  
「差不多，」Hank推了推眼镜，他心想，Erik那些「生意」也算是贸易的一种吧。  
「听起来不错，」她啜了一口酒，「还有呢？」  
「还有传统的竞技项目和长短途物流运输。」  
「业务覆盖可真广，」Raven贴近Hank，她的面色微红，「能详细讲讲吗？」  
Raven的动作格外暧昧，Hank顿时连她的脸都不敢看，他结结巴巴地说：「Eisenhardt先生很重视南美市场，经过业务发展，公司占据了当地近七成市场份额，营业额保持着快速的增长，虽然短期内和竞争对手有多有摩擦，但是整体前景还是很乐观的….」  
Raven一声不吭的听着，她一只手搭上Hank的胸口，整个身体靠向Hank，那诱人的香水味钻进了Hank的鼻端，Hank不由得浑身一震。  
「你在发抖吗？」  
「没…没有…」  
她摘掉Hank的眼镜，搁在桌面上，涂着珊瑚红唇膏的嘴唇凑近了Hank脸颊，那些酒气喷在Hank的脸上，「你真的饮一盎司马蒂尼就会失控吗？」  
Hank动都不敢动，「是..是的。」  
Raven摘下了左耳的耳环扔在酒杯中，让它随着酒液轻轻摇晃，「这杯阿玛罗尼，度数可不低…」  
Hank看着她的动作，呼吸也跟着急促起来。  
她一只手攀上Hank的脖颈，另一只手把把酒杯移至Hank唇边，「你若喝光它会怎么样？」

 

Erik径直朝着Charles走去，周围变得很静，Charles能清晰地听见自己的心跳和剧烈的喘息声。在Erik走近的时候，他看着自己像慢动作似得缓缓出了拳，那一拳还没挥在Erik下巴上，他的手腕就被捏住了，之后一条手铐拷上了他的右手。  
「你那天忘了很多东西，Xavier警官。」Erik按着他，把手铐的一头铐在了警车Impala前的防撞杆上。  
「放开！」Charles挥动左拳揍向Erik胃部，「我会告诉你我给谁打了电话。」  
「我他妈不在乎。」Erik挡开Charles的手说道。  
Charles停止了挣扎的动作，他靠在车头旁盯着被雨水淋得半湿的路面沉默不语。他心想，「太荒谬了，刚才那个瞬间我甚至想跪下为这个混蛋祷告。」  
Erik神情严肃，「只要回答一个问题，我立刻放开你。」  
「我拒绝。」Charles打断了他，之后用左手掏出了那把柯尔特，对着手铐的锁链，把子弹上了膛。  
Erik灰绿色的眼睛直视着他，「你应该清楚射偏油箱会发生什么。」  
Charles避开Erik锐利的目光，「是的，」他抬手把枪口移向Erik的心脏位置。「这样绝对射不偏。」  
Erik动也没动，表情都没有任何变化，他靠近了Charles。  
「别逼我动手。」Charles手指扣着扳机说。  
Erik把左胸压向黑洞洞的枪口，「你不会，」他的手捏住Charles微微发抖的手腕，「你更清楚这点。」  
这一周Charles只要想到那夜发生的一切就会全身发烫，他拼命的克制自己不要去想，然而人类的记忆总是不受自我控制，越想忘记什么，它们就越发的在脑海中挥散不去。  
「我恨——」Charles的下一个字还没有说出口，他的嘴唇就被堵住了，Erik揽住他的腰用力地啃咬着他，阻止他再说出下一个字。  
Erik浓烈的情感随着深吻侵入了他，他们贴得那么近，Charles能清晰地嗅到Erik混合着汗水和烟草的味道。听见那强有力的心跳，那些心跳走进了他的心里，一些东西随之融化了。明明没有喝酒，他却觉得脑子有些晕乎乎的。  
Charles不知道是刚才Erik可能坠入桥底的危机触动了他，还是他在刚才颠簸的时候碰到了头，他变得无法思考，身体也不再抗拒和挣扎，不安和焦虑的思绪也同时消失得一干二净。  
「啪」的一声，那把柯尔特摔落在了地面上，Charles的左手揽住了Erik结实的腰身。  
Charles知道，一切信息都指向同一个结论——他无可救药地被Erik Lehnsherr这个混蛋吸引了。  
Erik的吻越来越温柔，Charles用舌头和嘴唇慢慢地回应，他的左手顺着Erik的腰线，慢慢地攀上胸膛，直到勾住Erik带着刺青的脖颈。  
Erik一只手揽住Charles的腰身，另一只手一颗颗地解开Charles警服上衣的扣子。  
Charles的大腿抵在了Erik的下身，他感觉到Erik有个地方正蓄势待发，他的理智让他推开Erik，可身体却不由自主地贴得更紧。  
Erik的呼吸越来越急促，他迫不及待地解开Charles警裤裤扣和拉链，连同内裤一并拽下来。Charles满脸通红，用手遮挡住已经半勃的下体。Erik移开了他的手，盯着他的大腿内侧一言不发——那里还有Erik留下的齿痕，整整一个星期都还未消退干净，像一块纹章标记着专属的领地。  
Erik俯下身。用鼻尖轻轻地摩挲着那块印记，他的胡渣摩擦着Charles大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，一阵阵电流从股腹沟窜起，慢慢地传递到Charles全身所有区域。

那种触感让Charles打了个寒噤，他轻喘着说：「打开我的手铐。」  
Erik直起身脱掉了上衣，用沙哑的声音回答：「我会考虑。」

九 

Charles的下身赤裸，警服上衣所有的扣子全被打开，里面的贴身白色背心也被卷到了腋下。  
傍晚的风轻轻地吹着，Charles坐在警车前盖上感到了一阵凉意，他不明白Erik为什么看到那盒蛋糕神情就变得难以捉摸。  
「给那个金发女孩的？」Erik的声音似乎带着一种近乎逼问的味道。  
Charles不清楚Erik是在什么时候注意到了Alice，他不明就里的回答：「是的。」  
Erik松开了手中的卡片，微凉的夜风吹动着那张带着倾斜字体的卡片在空中上升、飞舞、翻卷，像极了一只带着黑色花纹的白绢斑蝶。  
他什么也没有再说，直接推倒了Charles，把Charles狠狠地压倒在车前盖上。  
Charles以为头要撞上车盖的时候，Erik的大手托住了他的后脑，像是要吃掉他一般的在啃咬着吻他，刚才那个温柔的吻似乎从不存在过。  
Charles下意识的紧闭了嘴巴，Erik攥紧了他脑后的发丝，Charles吃疼的被迫张开嘴，Erik的舌头马上侵入了他的口腔，一寸寸地开拓着。  
Charles满头雾水，不清楚到底发生了什么。他不想顺从Erik的摆布，猛地用膝关节去撞Erik的下腹，Erik退开一步，避开了他的攻击。之后左手用力地压住了他的双腿，右手按从蛋糕盒中挖出一大块奶油抹在了他的胸膛上。  
Erik用拇指和食指不停地捏动拉扯他的乳头。粉红色的乳头很快就被Erik玩弄得发硬充血，乳白色的奶油包裹着它们，像是天鹅绒王冠上的红宝石。  
Charles蜷起身子，「别在这里…」  
Erik对Charles的话毫无反应，他俯下身，用嘴唇啃咬Charles发烫的耳垂，顺着Charles的喉结游移到锁骨，在锁骨留下一个个斑驳的印记。之后他把头埋在Charles胸前用牙齿反复品尝研磨着。  
Charles呼吸的频率全乱了，心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来，他用左手不停地捶打着Erik的肩膀，不一会他的力气就减小了很多。  
Erik从蛋糕上刮下更多的奶油，直接塞进了Charles的后穴里。  
手指带来的插入感让Charles不由自主地发出了一声闷哼。没等他适应，Erik开始用食指和中指一点点地搅动着。  
由于常年持枪的缘故，Erik的手掌和指节都布满了枪茧，当他粗糙的两根手指开始揉捏着Charles敏感点的时候，Charles阴茎完全的勃起了，源源不断的前液甚至打湿了小腹。  
「你这个该死的混蛋...」Charles夹紧双腿，右手摇晃着锁链，声音近乎崩溃，「快放开我…」  
「不。」Erik用手指抽插了几下，Charles濒临高潮的边缘，他扭动着下身，后穴不停地收缩着，肠液混着融化掉的奶油顺着穴口一滴滴地滴落在车前盖上。  
Erik再也忍不下多一秒，他用膝盖撑开Charles的双腿，解开了裤链，一只手按住Charles的胯部，用另一只手上残存的奶油撸动着早已勃起的阴茎，之后他扶着阴茎一点点地挤进了Charles的后穴。  
完全插入的时候，Charles躺在引擎盖上，头偏向一侧眼角渗出泪水，全身打着颤，他缓了好一会，用气音吐出一句话，「我不会放过你的…」  
Erik感受着Charles紧致而湿热的包裹，带着嘲讽说：「不错，你咬得可真紧。」  
Charles顿时觉得无地自容，他拼命地想推开Erik，可Erik满是刺青的身体正牢牢地压住他，他动弹不得，只能不停地喊叫咒骂着。  
「你的话太多了。」Erik把占满奶油和体液的手指直接塞进了他的嘴里。  
「嗯…」Charles下意识地含住了Erik占满奶油和体液的手指，甜腻的味道瞬间充满了口腔，他羞耻得想用牙齿咬住Erik那两根该死的手指。  
Erik察觉到了他的意图，下体发狠的顶了一下。  
「唔——」Charles含混地发出了一声呻吟，还没等他缓过神来，Erik更用力地顶弄着他，手指也不停地玩弄着他的舌头。  
Charles忍着车盖对后腰的撞击，单手捶打着Erik的手臂，嘴巴却无力的吞吐着Erik的手指，一些来不及吞下的口水顺着他的嘴角不停地滑落。  
Erik抽送了没几下，Charles就控制不住地射精了，他全身滚烫地瘫软在车前盖上，即便Erik此刻解开手铐，他也没法再多走一步。  
Erik从Charles的嘴里抽出湿漉漉的指头，去拨弄他的乳头，另一只手按住他的胯部用力撞击着。Charles的后腰和车盖撞击得更加剧烈，他紧闭着双眼忍着痛，用牙齿咬住下唇，把所有呻吟都吞下喉咙。  
让他没想到的是，Erik居然揽住了他的腰把他抱了起来，用手掌轻轻地按摩着他饱受摧残的后腰。  
Charles有点吃惊Erik突如其来的温柔，还没再多体会半分钟。Erik就把他的双腿分得更开，更加用力的把他向下压。这个姿势Erik的阴茎也戳得更深，每一次冲击都直接戳中Charles的敏感点。  
Charles的肠壁开始有节奏地痉挛，快感顺着尾椎一节节的攀升至大脑，每一寸神经元似乎都在爆炸。Charles只能用单手无力地攀住Erik的脖颈，双腿箍住Erik的腰间保持平衡。  
Erik更加卖力地向上顶弄着。  
Charles随着Erik挺腰的动作，发出一声接一声的呻吟，他紧闭着眼，眼睑不停地颤动，一滴泪水从眼角滑落，他的后穴正不受控制地吮吸着Erik的阴茎。那种快感捆绑了他，不仅挣脱不开，反而想要得更多。他把双腿缠得更紧，随着Erik的动作摆动着腰肢。  
突然，Erik停止了动作，那些快感戛然而止，让Charles无法适应，他急促地喘息着，一脸迷惑的望向Erik。  
Erik注视着Charles湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，喘着粗气吐出一句话，「现在放开你怎么样？」  
Charles大脑瞬间停摆，忍着的眼泪全流了出来，他哽咽了一会，小声回答：「不要…」说完他张开嘴用牙齿狠狠地咬住了Erik的肩膀。  
Erik忍着肩膀的疼痛，继续用阴茎不停地戳弄着Charles的敏感点，手掌却轻轻地抚摸着Charles被汗水打湿的后背。  
一波接一波的快感再一次席卷全身。Charles睁大了双眼，瞳孔随之放大，那抹蓝色也骤然加深，他的呼吸也更加凌乱，大腿下意识地绷紧，肠壁不停地痉挛，阴茎再次流出了一股股的精液。他的意识变得模糊，身体只能遵从着本能，无力地攀附着Erik，陷入疯狂的性爱当中。  
月亮躲进了厚厚的云层当中，铁杉般浓密的夜雾笼罩了大地，空气中弥漫着淫靡的味道。万籁俱寂，只有交合的水声和喘息的声音回荡在他们周围。

Charles从一个温暖且安稳的梦中醒来，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，意识也逐渐跟着复苏。  
四周漆黑一片，Charles保持着侧卧的姿势没有动。他又一次睡在了Erik Lehnsherr的床上，此刻那个混蛋还在身后紧搂着他的腰。  
一阵手机的震动声传来，身后的男人敏捷地摸索到手机，接起听了不到半分钟便挂断了电话。  
Charles听见Erik开始穿衣服的声音。  
过了一会，一只大手抚上了Charles柔软的头发，Erik抚摸了一会，俯下身在Charles的额角印下了一个轻吻。  
Charles动也没有动，他闭着双眼低声说：「迟早我会亲手抓住你。」  
Erik的指背在Charles布满吻痕的后颈游移，顺着光裸的脊椎下滑，在床单里穿行，直到Charles的腰间，他的指腹在Charles腰窝画着圈，「我在这里等你。」  
Charles气恼的说：「我不会再来这儿，」他提高了音量，「绝不！」  
「基诺莎酒吧，」Erik贴近Charles的耳根轻声说，「去那里找我。」  
他用带着胡渣的嘴唇摩挲着Charles的耳垂，「多睡一会。」说完，Erik起身推开门走了出去。  
只是刚才一点轻微的撩拨，Charles已经满脸通红，浑身滚烫。他把脸深深地埋进枕头，企图用枕头把自己闷到窒息。

 

Charles返家的时候遇到了邻居Gould夫人。她个子不高，干瘦的身材套着宽大的墨绿色罩衫，雪白的头发染成了浅棕色，在脑后梳成一个简单的发髻，手上拿着一把园艺剪正在剪枝。  
「我的孩子，你看起来度过了一个不那么愉快的夜晚。」她从颈间摸索到挂着链子的老花镜戴上，仔细打量着Charles说道。  
Charles看起来双眼红肿、褐发凌乱、警服也起了皱、站姿也极不自然。  
「你的脸色太差了，我去给你倒杯蜂蜜茶，」她说：「你还可以吃点我刚烤好的南瓜饼干。」  
「谢谢你，真的不用，我只想回去睡一觉。」Charles拒绝了她的好意。  
「可怜的孩子，给你这个，」Gould夫人剪了一枝白色的山茱萸递给他，「愿你有个好梦。」Charles道了谢，拿着花回到了屋子。  
爬回房间他已经筋疲力尽，Raven又彻夜不归，但他已经没有精力去管了。Charles把花插在水杯中，没换衣服便直接趴在床上睡着了。  
Charles睡足了四个钟头，起床时临近下午一点。在冲了澡换完衣服后，他就着咖啡吃了两口午餐，才鼓起勇气给Moira去了电话。  
在电话中他先向Moira道了歉。之后他解释因为Impala坏在了一条人迹罕至的路上，而且那个地方没有一丁点的手机信号，才没能及时联络她。  
Charles心想，刨去那个人的部分，这些全部都是事实。  
他又问了关于Alice的事。Moira告诉他赶在雨前她已经把Alice送回了家，不过只有她一个人，没办法对Sophie进行追责。Moira形容没看到王子的Alice为，‘活像一只准备过冬的花栗鼠被抢走了全部的松塔。’  
接着她传了张Alice的照片给Charles。Moira的表述一点也没有夸张，照片上的Alice看起来像是刚刚经历了一场灭顶之灾。  
Charles感到无限的愧疚，挂完电话他把那个混蛋痛骂了至少一千遍。

 

十

「还有三天，」Hank对着笔记本电脑，不停地用指关节捶打着额头，「天啊，我该选怎么办？」正在他苦思冥想的时候，Erik推门进入了他的办公室。  
「Erik，你来了。」Hank看Erik进门，连忙从桌面的几摞文件中翻找出一份，「我正打算把答辩状给你送过去，」他站起身摊开文件递给Erik，「即使走法律程序我们赢的几率也很大。」  
Erik没接文件，他直接坐在沙发上，「我不是为了它来的。」  
Hank带着疑惑偷偷地打量着Erik，Erik穿着黑色T恤，深蓝色牛仔裤，表情看不出喜怒。不过，从Hank对Erik的多年观察推断，他的老板上周末过的似乎还不错。  
「我有别的事问你。」Erik从裤袋中掏出烟盒，弹出一颗香烟点燃。他吸了一口，「我去了趟修理厂，John说那辆WRX STI是你送修的？」  
「是的，」Hank说：「它是Charles Xavier的车。」他扶了下眼镜，「还有印象吗？十天前和你赛过一次的那个人。」  
Erik吐出一团烟雾，示意他继续说下去。  
「忘记提了，」Hank有点不好意思的挠了挠头发，「我和他妹妹Raven正在交往，所以才把它拖来这儿修理。」提起Raven，Hank一脸甜蜜，他掏出手机，「要看她的照片吗？」他的手指在手机屏幕上来回滑动着，「她和Charles长得不太像，起初我真的没想到他们会是兄妹。」  
「不用了，」Erik在烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，随口问道：「你在忙什么？」  
「这周五是Charles的生日，Raven打算把我正式介绍给他—— 」Hank说到这里，不停地揉捏眉心，「因为之前打过交道，我更想给他留个好印象，可是我头疼该选什么礼物好。」  
Erik走到Hank桌前，横过笔记本电脑朝向自己，他看了一会，指着其中一个说：「这个不错。」  
Hank看到那是一条钢蓝色的丝绸领带。  
「很配他的眼睛。」Erik说完，走出了Hank的办公室。  
「他们不是只赛过一次吗？会到注意对方的瞳孔颜色？而且我送领带真的合适吗？」Hank看着电脑屏幕满头问号。

 

凌晨一点，电视上正在放映一场篮球比赛的重播，Charles看了不到一节便按掉了开关，走向料理台，倒了杯咖啡。他没开灯，摸黑绕过餐桌、木椅、落地灯，返回沙发。  
午夜的时间总是过的很慢，看着咖啡升腾气的雾气，Charles忍不住想起那句话——「我在这里等你。」它并不能代表什么，那个混蛋说不定对很多人都讲过。然而，那个低沉的嗓音，一直在萦绕在Charles的脑海中挥散不去。他叹了口气，把后背陷入沙发，紧闭双眼抛开全部的意识，试图摒弃一切的杂念。  
这时，屋外响起了由远及近的引擎声，Charles推断声音应该源自日产六缸发动机。不过那个引擎声断断续续的，在安静的夜晚中极其尖锐刺耳。Charles甚至能听出它熄了一次火，做了两次无用的急转和一次急停，最后惨烈的刹车声听起来更是堪比车祸现场。  
「Raven十四岁偷开我Supra上路的操作都比这个人要强上一百倍。」Charles心想。  
他走向窗边，手指拨开窗帘的一角。一辆银白色的InfinitiG37停在了自家院前，凭借着月色能隐约看到那辆G37的车身有多处凹陷、两个后视镜全没了、车门严重变形、后挡风玻璃还贴着胶带….  
不一会，他的妹妹Raven从副驾驶走了下来，绕过车头走向车另一侧，和驾驶员进行了一个至少长达一分半的深吻。  
Charles没等看到对方的长相，那辆G37就摇起了车窗，在车门刮倒了路边的一个垃圾桶、车轮碾到了Gould夫人的花丛（那些可怜的蔷薇花。）、后保险杠蹭到了路缘石、前保险杠撞到了消防栓…最终缓缓驶离了房前的小路。  
「谢天谢地，还好没有伤到路边的Raven。」Charles长舒了口气。  
过了不到两分钟，Raven蹑手蹑脚的抱着高跟凉鞋打开房门，她穿着波西米亚风的印花长裙，金发披散着，颈上配了一条绿松石的流苏项链。  
在看到站在门口Charles时她吓了一跳，「靠！你为什么不开灯！」  
「正因如此，」Charles按开边桌上的台灯，「我看到了十分精彩的一幕。」  
「切！」Raven把鞋随手一丢，摘掉耳环和项链，一屁股瘫坐在沙发上，「别绕圈子了，快给我个痛快。」  
「既然知道我要问什么，」Charles坐在沙发扶手上，端起杯子啜了一口咖啡，「照实讲吧。」  
「我在和一个帮派混混约会，」Raven把项链一圈圈地缠绕在食指上，「他满身刺青、烟不离手、满口脏话、哦对！每天还都喝到醉醺醺的。」  
Charles愣住了，他觉得没有任何资格指责Raven交友不慎。  
「哈哈哈哈哈。」Raven看着他的样子忍不住放声大笑。  
Charles端着杯子，望着大笑的Raven有点发怔。  
Raven用拇指蹭了一下眼角泛出的眼泪，「就知道你会这个样子——」她平复了一会，「没什么想说的吗？」  
「当然有。」  
Raven脸上露出的表情像是要和他干一架那种，「又要开始长篇大论了？」  
「并不是，」Charles叹了口气，把杯子放在边桌上，「我想过了，你开心才是最重要的，以后我不会在这方面再干涉你。」  
Raven愣了好久，之后她站起身扑向Charles，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，Charles搂住她，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。  
Raven松开了Charles，「我骗你的，他只是个普普通通的私人律师，」她有点泄气的说：「看你不反对，我反而不知该说什么了。」  
「我有说过我不反对了吗？」  
Raven皱起眉望着他。  
「你男朋友的驾驶技术，」Charles摇了摇头，「我没办法用语言来形容。」  
Raven松了一口气，「没人能和你相比，」她顿了一下，「除了两周前和你比赛那个Erik Lehnsherr。」  
「别把话题扯到我身上，」Charles说：「他怎么拿到驾照的？让他上路我觉得是对全体警察的一种侮辱。」  
「我今天喝了一点点，」她用拇指和食指比划着，「他才强烈要求开车送我回来，否则我也不敢让他开车的好吗。」  
「居然没闻到味道。」Charles说：「一点点？」  
「真的是你标准的一点点，」她拉长声音说，「他和你一样，我喝一口就会唠叨个没完。」  
「这方面我和他观点倒是保持一致。」Charles说，「什么时候带他来见见我吧。」  
「周五晚上七点，巴林餐厅，我会正式介绍他给你认识。」  
「为什么选那天。」  
「我想，」Raven露出像狐狸一样的微笑，「没人会选择在生日当天动怒吧。」  
「那可不一定。」Charles面带微笑的端起杯子，「你太过自信了。」  
「得了吧，」Raven手背轻打了一下Charles的后腰，「凭我对你的了解——」   
Charles倒嘶了口气，用手撑住了腰。  
「你怎么了？」  
「呃，小扭伤，不碍事。」他说：「明天早点回来，每次都搞这么晚，我很担心你的安全。」  
Raven挥舞着拳头说：「你教我那些防身术还在，谁对我动手我就捏爆他的老二！」  
「好吧，早点睡。」Charles无奈地说。

 

周五当天，Charles换了身白色的衬衫和黑色的西装裤，正对着镜子打领带。屋外传来了由远及近的引擎声，听到那个声音，他把领带随手抛在床上飞快地跑下楼。  
WRX STI已经停在了房门前。WRX STI重新喷了漆，尾翼也修理好了，外观看起来甚至和新车差不多。  
一个男子从WRX STI走了下来来，他身材高壮，穿着浅灰色的修理服，袖子挽着，半长的红棕色头发上戴着一顶印着SUPWAVE的鸭舌帽。  
他打量了Charles一会，「Xavier先生吧。」他说：「我是赛浪汽车修理厂的Janos。WRX STI已经维修完毕。你可以检查一下，不满意的部分，我们可以随时更换调试。」  
说这番话的时候，Janos不停地拉扯修理服的领口，似乎并不是很满意这身穿着。「好的。」Charles点了点头，目光却一直没离开WRX STI，他把衬衫袖子卷在胳膊肘上，打开了发动机盖。  
「需要帮忙吗？」  
「不需要。」Charles撑住发动机盖他辨认了很久，「怎么会这样！」  
Janos顿时一脸紧张，「出了什么问题？」  
「你们给WRX STI更换了MGU-K引擎？」  
「呃，是的。」  
「老天，我不知道该怎么形容我的心情，」Charles目不转睛地看着引擎，「我曾在eBay上竞标它竞标了一整夜，」他顿了一下，「最终还是没能抢到它。」  
「听你的意思，」Janos松了口气，「你还算比较满意？」  
「不能更满意了。」他头都没抬，手指抚摸着引擎，「我该付多少钱？」  
「不需要，」Janos像背书一样机械的说道：「WRX STI在维修时更换了加德士润滑油。现在该润滑油有抽奖活动，它那瓶抽中了一等奖——MGU-K引擎。」  
「你在开玩笑？」Charles抬起头，难以置信地望向Janos，「这怎么可能？」  
「是真的，这个抽中几率很大的。」Janos面无表情的说：「每两百瓶中就会有一个中奖的。」  
「这个活动还真特别。」  
「没错，」Janos压了压头上的帽子，「你可以试驾一下。」  
Charles咬住下唇，内心在做着激烈的挣扎，最终他「砰」的一声合上了发动机盖，手却忍不住又摩挲了一会，「我真的很想，不过我现在有很重要的事。」  
「那我走了。」  
「等等。」  
「什么事？」  
「帮我把它开进车库，我怕我坐上它就没有心思干别的了。」  
Janos走了好一会，Charles还沉浸在WRX STI换了新引擎的喜悦中。  
Charles欣赏了WRX STI好久，才返回楼上换完衣服，开着Escort Mark I RS2000赶往约定地点。  
在路口等红灯时，Charles的手指轻轻敲击着方向盘，略带疑惑地自言自语道：「润滑油抽奖引擎？为什么这种活动我从没听说过？」

十一

Raven沿着巴林餐厅逆时针绕了三圈，最终敲定了一个停车地点。那里没有行人，四周停的车也不多。到餐厅的距离不足一千英尺，直走五、六分钟就可以到达。  
她侧头看向副驾驶上的男友，Hank正专注地阅读一本俄文版的《教你如何应对未来岳父》。本来Hank拜托Azazel买的是应对未来兄长，不过Azazel给他带来了这个，他也只能硬着头皮读了。  
「停这里怎么样？」  
Hank抬起头，向车窗外看了一眼，目光又转移到书上，「可以，我对停车地点要求不是很多。」  
「这本书你看了几天了，」Raven说：「这么有趣？讲什么的？」  
「呃，」Hank说，「遇险自救以及自我防卫守则。」他心想，「从某些角度来说《教你如何应对未来岳父》的内容就是这个。」  
Raven看着Hank的样子，内心忍不住起了一些捉弄他的念头。她穿着一件海蓝色的无袖深V连身短裙，金发披着，脸上还特意化了妆。  
Raven把披散的金发从胸前拨向后颈，故意拉长了声音，「我觉得车里有点热——」  
「哦，」Hank还在看手里的书，头都没抬，「空调再调低些吧。」  
「你不想知道为什么我没停在餐厅停车场吗？」  
「为什么？」  
Raven用手拉住Hank的领带迫使Hank看向自己，她深深地喘着气，压低的嗓音声音带着一丝诱惑，「你不觉得这里很僻静、很空旷，很适合做一些事吗？」  
领会到Raven的意图，Hank的脸瞬间涨红了，他合上书用手扯回领带塞进西装上衣内，「什么事？」  
「我说的恐怕没那么难懂。」Raven说。  
Hank的眼神躲躲闪闪不敢看向Raven，「我们，没有多少时间，在这里，在这里也....」  
Raven不能更满意Hank的反应，她大半个身体贴向Hank，手也从Hank的左腰向右侧滑去，「你在想什么？」  
「不，不行，」狭小空间内，Raven的举动让Hank更加局促不安，他挣扎着，「会被人看到的...」  
「为什么怕被看到？」她单手解开Hank的安全带，慢慢悠悠地说，「练习倒车还怕被看到吗？」  
Hank长大了嘴巴，停顿了至少二十秒，等他反应过来脸已经全红了，「倒，倒车？」  
「难不成，你想在这里和我来一发？」她语气带着嘲弄，「看不出来，你胆子倒是蛮大的。」  
「我没有！」Hank平复了一会呼吸，小声地抗议，「倒车我会更紧张的。」  
Raven的表情像是在反复捉弄老鼠的一只猫，她说：「我不知道你的道路恐惧症源于什么，不过自从你周三在我家门口倒过那一次车之后，邻居Gould夫人就有了汽车恐惧症，」  
「唉，」她更夸张地叹了口气，「Gould夫人的独生子Martin在北极做地质勘探，每年圣诞节才会赶回来和她团聚，那些花草几乎成了她第二个孩子——」  
「当时我的大脑有些缺氧…」Hank想起那天的热吻就觉得脸的温度又在升高。  
Raven伸着指头算着，「你压坏了两株蔷薇、一株唐菖蒲、还有一大片的勿忘我。」  
「明天我一定去Gould夫人家登门道歉。」  
「现在你只管倒车」Raven说，「明天的事情明天再说。」  
「你确定？」Hank掏出手帕擦了擦脸，「不是很赶吗？」  
「我们还有二十分钟。」Raven瞪了他一眼，「时间相当充足。」  
「上次倒车弹出的安全气囊撞到我晕了两个多钟头...」Hank咕哝着，没敢大声讲出来。  
他下车和Raven换了座位，系安全带的时候他心想，「早知道有这种危险的情况，我一会把Raven那边换成比赛用的六点式安全带。」  
Hank摇下车窗发动了引擎，嘴里自言自语地说，「现在需要做的有，挂倒挡、松刹车，」他把头伸出车窗外看了车后一眼，「之后我要压住离合，向右转方向...」  
Raven看着Hank的样子觉得有些好笑，她说「Charles看到你倒车一定会崩溃的，答应我，在你完全做到熟练操作前千万不要进入他的视线范围内。」  
「呃，好。」Hank一面手忙脚乱的操作一面答应，他心想，「如果在医院碰面他会更崩溃的。」

头顶的天空传来了隐隐约约的雷声，颜色也像被泼了墨水变得黑漆漆的，空气闷热得要死，一丝风都没有。  
「看来要下雨了，」Raven指着全景天窗，「托它的福，我要变成一只落汤鸡了。」  
因为之前的InfinitiG37还在修理厂大修，这次Hank换了一辆CadillacXTS，他只驾驶了一会天窗就全碎了，现在状态和敞篷车差不多。  
「好的，马上。」Hank手忙脚乱的操作着，加剧的紧张让他不小心的撞上了左后方的一辆Navigator，随着撞击他和Raven的身体猛地前倾了一下。  
「老天！」Raven撑住扶手，「我的妆！」  
她开始对化妆镜看牙齿上有没有沾上口红，又用手指整理睫毛。  
「对不起。」  
这时天空中响起了一个炸雷，Hank小心翼翼地说，「你先过去吧，我停好之后马上就去。」他指了指那辆无辜的Navigator，「我还得给他留张便条。」  
「别让我等太久。」她简单地给Hank整理了领带，又送了他一个轻吻才下了车。Raven站在车旁把刚才撞击翻向前方的后视镜搬正，转身走向餐厅。

走了不到两分钟，路面变为一段上升的台阶路，Raven看到脚上的高跟凉鞋，忍不住暗骂了一句。  
「不过，」她看着右手边那条被吊灯照得通明的平坦窄路说，「印象中它好像也能到。」  
Raven大步在窄路上走着，借着光亮，她无聊地注视着两侧的墙面，上面留有不少涂鸦，最大的一幅作品是张小丑，他留着红色的莫霍克发型，有着一张被油彩涂白的脸，裂开的嘴中支着满口白森森的獠牙。  
画下方写着「Kill You」。也许涂鸦的人在写U的时候遇到了保安或者警察，手抖使得最后那一笔喷成了一个长长的箭头，看上去像极了一把锋利的冰锥。  
突然天空响起一个炸雷，小巷内的灯闪了几下熄灭了，黑暗笼罩了四周。  
Raven有些心慌，她掏出手机照亮，却意外发现这里没有任何的信号，她一边寄希望拨通Hank的电话，一边加快了脚步。  
这时黑暗中传来了一些窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来让人毛骨悚然。Raven连忙用手机照向身后，光亮正触及到墙面上的涂鸦，Raven觉得小丑血红的眼睛正紧盯着她不放。  
她打了个冷战，鸡皮疙瘩爬了满身，双腿不由自主地跑了起来，慌忙中手机跌落在地面上。她弯腰捡手机时，那些声音逼近了她，Raven心跳骤然加速，什么都顾不得发狠地跑向路口。  
忽然有什么东西刮到了她的脚踝，Raven觉得那里一定是流血了，她用手摸了一把，扶着墙面，一瘸一拐地向路口走去。  
隐约间Raven身旁传来一些腐烂的霉味，她猛地出拳，却意外地挥空了。紧接着脑后挨了一记，头疼让她睁不开眼睛，「Charles...」失去意识前，她呢喃道。

Hank顶着巨大的压力终于在二十分钟内停好了CadillacXTS，他锁了车，把带着手机号码的道歉信夹在了Navigator的雨刷器上。  
此时，天空中传来云层相互撞击的声音，空气中也蔓延着一股湿润的泥土气息。  
他的心里产生了一种不详的预感，那种感觉像极了他双亲因为车祸去世那天。

不到五分钟他就走到了巴林餐厅，这家餐厅本是一座倒闭的酒厂，店主买下后做了全面装修，三层楼的砖混建筑用铸石板装饰了外墙，扩大了落地窗，Hank透过落地窗，看见已经入座的Charles正在和侍者交谈，Charles穿着黑色西装白色衬衫，颈上打着暗织纹的素色领带，显得格外正式。  
他走进餐厅，大厅内部保留了木质框架的结构，天花板垂下铁质的老式吊灯，大厅尽头的墙面用绿色和白色的瓷砖装饰着一个古朴的壁炉，橡木地板铺设着褐红色的短绒地毯，桌椅是柳木制的，Charles正坐在靠窗的位置，头也不抬地看着菜单。  
Hank和服务生打了招呼，鼓起勇气走至Charles身边，「你好。」

Charles抬头迎上了对方的视线，对方大约六英尺左右，灰蓝色的眼睛前架着一副金属边框的眼镜，棕黑色的短发梳理得服服帖帖，穿着深蓝色的西装白色衬衫，戴着略显保守的灰黑色领带。  
「真巧，」Charles说，「这不是基诺莎的首席律师吗？」  
Charles语气没有任何变化，但是他还是忍不住把视线投向Hank身后，再三确认那个混蛋有没有跟着这位律师一起出现。  
「那个…我…其实…」Hank的表情看起来纠结万分。  
看到Hank的表情令Charles皱起眉，他怀疑是不是那个混蛋派这位律师过来传递一些什么令人尴尬的信息。  
他不自在地轻咳了一声，「你的老板有什么要传达的吗？」  
「我不是为了他而来的，我是为了我自己。」Hank说。  
Charles被弄糊涂了，他莫名其妙的望向Hank。  
Hank犹豫了一会说：「我就是Raven的男朋友。」  
Charles有点吃惊，他怎么也没想到Raven提过的律师男友就是眼前这位Hank McCoy。  
Charles示意Hank在桌对面椅子坐下，「你的样子活像是来投案自首的。」  
Hank点了点头，「因为身份的缘故，我不知道该怎么才能让你接受我是Raven男朋友。」  
「我不接受，」Charles喝了口水，手缓缓地摸向口袋，一字一顿地说，「和Raven分手。」  
Hank看到Charles的动作，他感到有一滴汗正顺着太阳穴滚到脸颊再缓慢地滑落到下巴，滴落在他的西装上。

 

十二

他做了几次深呼吸，直视着Charles的眼睛，「你现在毙掉我，我也不会离开她的。」  
Charles从口袋中掏出手帕，擦了擦嘴角，「你以为我要掏枪吗？」  
看到手帕Hank深深地吁了口气，他觉得后背都被汗水浸透了。这位未来的兄长在性格方面和Raven还真是相似得要命。  
Charles看着Hank严肃的表情，唇边泛起一丝笑意，「及格。」  
「真的？」汉克的声音都有些激动。  
「别高兴太早，」Charles停顿了片刻，「我推测你还没有告诉Raven你的真实身份。」  
「是的，对，对不起。」  
「道歉对Raven讲，在得到她谅解之前你依然出局。」  
「我本打算今天向你和她一起解释的。」  
「拖得太久了，以她的性格——」Charles露出一个微笑，「希望你能活着走出这里。」  
听到这里，Hank掏出手帕擦了擦汗，「她在补妆吗？为什么她还没有过来？」  
「她没和你一起？」  
「我停车耗费了太久时间，我让她先赶过来了。」  
两个男人对望了一眼，同时皱起了眉。Charles拨通了Raven的手机，电话处于无法接通的状态。  
外面的炸雷声连带着停在附近的十几辆车在同一时间发出了震耳欲聋的警报声，大地都随着颤抖，那些本该降下的雨却始终没有到来。

Charles和Hank最终在一条没有光线充满了各种刺鼻的味道的窄路，发现了Raven的手机，Charles随即报了警。  
重案组对他的手机和家里座机的线路做了监听，如果有绑匪打电话索要赎金，技术部门会在五秒钟内追踪到拨号地点。  
Charles回到家，等电话等了一夜，然而，在这最关键的前八个钟头没有任何来电，这意味着掳走Raven的人并不是为了钱。

Charles在清晨四点接到重案组Paul Jackson的电话，他们寻找到了一名目击者。Charles第一时间赶往了警局，和Paul一起对目击者进行了询问。  
Paul曾在海军陆战队服役，身高六英尺二英寸，三十六岁，体重至少有二百磅。头发理得只剩一英寸，法令纹深得像刀刻上去的。他一抬眉毛，目击者Bill Tyler就吓得不敢继续往下讲。  
Bill Tyler四十岁，中等身材，头顶微秃。他在附近酒吧上晚班，Raven进入小巷的时候正好是上班时间，所以他对时间记得很准确。  
不过，在Paul让他复述一遍后，他搞错了Raven的衣服颜色，犹豫了几秒从深绿改口为淡绿。之后Bill坚称Raven披着一头微红的长发。  
Charles瞬间有些泄气，联想Raven头发和短裙的颜色，从Bill的表述看，他应该是一位蓝黄色色盲。

Charles返回办公室已经中午。  
Moira走到他的身旁，「Charles，我不知道该怎么安慰你，」她说，「我无时无刻不在为Raven祷告，祈求主保佑她平安无事。」  
一夜未眠，Charles的眼睛充满血丝，神情也格外疲惫，他木然的点了点头，「谢谢。」  
「吃过午饭了吗？」  
「没有，我并不是很饿。」  
「你这样不行，」Moira从桌上的纸袋中取出一份烤乳酪三明治和一杯咖啡递给他，「多少吃一点吧。」  
Charles苦笑了一下，摇了摇头，「我真吃不下。」  
「你这样真让人担心，」Moira说，「身为你的同事、拍档以及朋友。」她低声嘀咕着，「虽然只是朋友——」  
「朋友——」Charles像是得到了什么线索一般睁大了双眼，「你说的没错！」  
「嗯？」Moira一脸疑惑，「是的。」  
「Moira，」Charles猛地抱住了她，「谢谢你。」  
Moira还没来得及享受这点微小的幸福，Charles就松开了她，之后用桌上的座机拨出了一个内线电话。  
他同电话那头确认了一些信息，便急匆匆地走出了办公室。  
Moira脸上带着红晕，她问道：「你要去哪儿？」  
「我去确认一些事。」  
「可以透露些吗？」  
「你记得我提过的Raven前男友Marc Griffin吧」Charles大步走着，停都没停，「我刚刚和纽约那边确认过了，他也来到了这里。」  
「老天！」Moira说，「不过并不能确定是他做的。」  
「只要有一点线索我都不会放弃。」Charles走至警车边拉开车门，坐了进去。  
「我同你一起去。」Moira坐进副驾驶系好了安全带。  
路上的车很多，Charles驾驶的雪佛兰caprice犹如一条银白色的剑鱼在鱼群中穿行。仪表显示一百迈，速度快得吓人。即便如此Moira手中那杯忘记丢的咖啡一滴也没洒出来。  
「不能再加速了，」Moira半眯着眼睛，一只手按住Charles的胳膊，「我们是去调查，不是去抓捕。」  
Charles沉默不语，最终换了档位减了速。  
不到十五分钟他们就抵达了圣玛丽医院，Charles和服务台的护士询问完直接闯进了住院部的3025病房。

单人病房内的Marc Griffin穿着病号服，四肢都包着绷带，一条腿还吊在天花板上。他脖子上也戴着颈箍，正歪着头看电视播放的一场橄榄球比赛。  
Marc看到Charles进门，脸上带着惊讶，「Charles Xavier？」他的鼻音很浓，像刚患了一场重感冒。  
「Marc Griffin，」Charles的表情极其严肃，他说：「你来这儿是做什么的？」  
「不关你的事。」  
Charles靠近病床，用手指钩动Marc包着石膏的那条腿上的吊绳，「需要我再问一次吗？」  
Marc的脸上渗出了一些汗水，他想了想，「钓鱼。」  
Charles嗤笑了一声，「别告诉我你搞成这样也是因为钓鱼。」  
「没错！」Marc满脸愤恨地说。  
「昨天晚上十九点至二十点你在哪里？」Charles问道。  
「我这个样子还能去哪儿。」  
Charles从床头取下病历卡，上面写着Marc Griffin：左小腿中下段可见重度肿胀，未见皮肤破损....骨折端有明显移位...  
简而言之，Marc因为颈椎、肋骨和腿骨等多处部位骨折在医院已经住了近三周。  
他把病例递给Moira，Moira看完后和他交换了一个眼神。  
Charles松开吊绳，转身要走。  
「先别走，」Marc叫住了他，「我也有个问题，」  
「你没资格向我发问。」  
「是你不允许Raven和我在一起的？」  
「是又怎么样？」  
Marc没有再说话。  
「对了，如果让我知道你再缠着Raven，我会打断你的另一条腿。」Charles走出了病房。  
「我理解你的心情，」Moira说，「可你没必要威胁他。」  
「你能相信他大老远跑了一千七百英里来这里只是为了钓鱼？」  
「不相信，」Moira说，「不过，从病例看伤成那样八成不是他干的。」  
「那也不能排除他没有帮凶，」Charles说，「我要向上级请示对他重点监视。」  
「我帮你打申请报告。」

Charles回到警局后直奔鉴证科，站在门口他轻轻敲了敲门。  
「请进。」  
Charles进入鉴证科，两排灰色的文件柜覆盖了小半个房间，靠窗的位置留出了一张办公桌，Jean Grey正坐后面，一边喝着咖啡一边敲击着电脑。  
她二十八岁，身高大约六英尺，半长的红发用发圈在脑后简单地扎成一条马尾，  
浅棕色的眼睛前架着一副黑色边框的眼镜。她穿着白色的衬衫，深蓝色制服裙，外罩的医生袍上挂着名卡，看起来格外沉着与干练。她如果摘掉眼镜，披散着头发会有一种别样的风情，但她从不那样做。  
「Charles？」她关切地问道，「你还好吗？」  
「还好。」他说：「在忙吗？」  
「很闲，」Jean示意Charles坐在对面的椅子上，「我只是在做一些简单的数据比对。」  
「Jean，」Charles清了清喉咙，有些艰难地开口，「我知道这个要求非常无理，不过我真的很想请你帮忙。」  
「你是指——」Jean瞬间领会了Charles的意图，她的眼神在镜片后愈发严肃起来。  
「是的。」Charles神情复杂的向她点了点头。  
「你知道的，这不符合规定。」Jean皱起了眉头，「虽然在Raven的事上我很想帮上忙。」  
「对不起，」Charles有些泄气，他说，「我不该为难你。」说完Charles转身走向门口，「当我没提过吧。」  
「等一下，」Jean飞快地向门外瞥了一眼，从一摞文件中翻找出一份摊开平放在桌面上。  
她把手里只喝了几口的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，「我现在去楼下买杯咖啡，这份档案我忘记合上了，我想不会有人碰它，也没有人看见，对吗？」  
Charles感激地望着她，「谢谢，Jean。」  
Jean还以他一个微笑，转身走出了鉴证科。  
Charles从桌面上拿起文件，他深吸了一口气，把目光牢牢地锁定在纸面上。

Raven的失踪时间推论十九点至十九点三十之间，与目击者Bill Tyler的口供相符。地点在离饭店一千英尺的小巷中。Raven的最后一个电话是播出时间是十九时十五分，不过因为小巷没有信号，所以并没有接通。  
那个区域是监控的死角，没有任何摄像头拍到Raven进入小巷后发生了什么。主线路的监控处于下班车流高峰，也无法对照嫌疑人使用什么交通工具掳走了她。  
除了Raven的指纹外，小巷墙面上有数万枚杂乱且不完整的指纹。Charles清楚，即使提取到了指纹，除非那个人曾经犯过案，否则没办法与数据库中的现有档案进行匹配。  
档案里面夹着七张现场摄影师拍摄的照片，用六英寸乘十英寸的高光相纸打印而成。  
Charles紧攥着拳头看向那几张带着血迹的照片。Raven被小巷中一尊破损的雕像底座划伤了脚踝，血量不超过五毫升，不是致命伤口。之后她在墙面上留下了两枚不到半英寸B血型的指纹。  
那个藏匿在黑暗中的杂种，是用什么方法带走Raven，而没有引起他人注意的？Raven一定不会乖乖就范，他（她）怎么胁迫她的？枪支？乙醚？电击？  
Charles满脑子都是这样的问题，一秒钟都待不下去，他再次去了案发现场，垃圾桶和杂物都已经被鉴证科清理走，四下空空如也。  
Charles在那条不足五百英尺长的小巷里呆了近一个钟头，妄图获得一点来自血缘间的心灵感应。然而，他没有一丁点的收获，挫败感如潮水般涌遍了全身。

 

十三

Charles开着Escort Mark I RS2000回到了家，屋内光线昏暗。他按开门廊的灯，一道锥形的光线从上方投射到他的全身。  
Charles躺进沙发，移动着视线，从起居室到书房再到二楼的房间，他第一次觉得整栋房子空荡荡的。  
无形的疲倦、挫败、围绕在周围。焦灼与不安在胃里不停地翻滚，他急需一些东西来压制它们。他站起身，从壁橱中找到一瓶马德拉——那还是Raven买回来为他庆祝生日的。又取出一只高脚杯，开瓶倒了一杯。  
Charles坐在沙发上摇晃着酒杯，之后一饮而尽。酒精很快便游走在血管里，暖意和倦意爬遍了全身。他觉得自己的酒量没这么低，身体却不由自主地歪倒向沙发靠背。

Raven在Charles前方奔跑着，她穿着蓝色连衣裙，身影在阴森的树林中时隐时现。Charles看不清她的脸，只能在不停地追赶着，他觉得奇怪，无论他怎么加快步伐，都缩短不了他们之间的距离。  
「别走——」Charles喊了一声，便从梦中醒了过来。  
门廊未关的灯亮着，Charles有些恍惚地问道：「才回来？」话说出口后他便彻底清醒了。  
Charles揉了揉眼睛从沙发上爬起来，他的头一阵阵地抽痛，身上汗湿的T恤也重得像浸水的帆布。他反复揉捏着太阳穴，在沙发上坐了一会，随着时间流逝，那个古怪的梦没有消散，反而在脑海中愈发清晰。Charles不愿去揣测梦的含义，他要尽快找到Raven——活生生的Raven。  
Charles脱掉衣服走进浴室，盯着镜中那个面色苍白、双眼布满血丝的人。把视线移向锁骨，他的手指覆在那些吻痕上面，耳畔再一次响起Erik的话——「去基诺莎找我。」他把那句话又反复咀嚼了几十遍，自言自语地回答：「不，我不能。」  
Charles冲完澡，换了件浅灰色的T恤和深蓝色的牛仔裤，外面套上一件黑色的皮夹克。 最后他从抽屉中翻找到一只旧手机，凭着记忆向一个号码拨出了电话。  
出门后Charles在临街的咖啡店呆了一会，忍着反胃吃掉一客吐司，就着咖啡又吞了两颗阿司匹林，等到药效止住头痛他付账出了门。  
Charles开着RS2000一路向东行驶，从北特赖恩街转到第大四街，在那片区域转悠了很久，把车停在了一家名为安东尼娅的廉价旅馆门口。  
Charles又拨向那个号码，五分钟后旅馆里走出来一个不到二十五岁的黑人男子，穿着深红色的套头厚帽衫和天蓝色磨白垮裤，他站在门口，用帽子遮住脸不停地看着手机。  
Charles按了按喇叭，那个男子飞快地向四周张望了几下，提了提裤子，坐上了副驾驶的位置。  
「开远点，」他缩着身体，双手扯着帽衫的边缘，把头往里缩，「这里不少人认识我。」  
Charles打了方向，加速驶离第大四街。  
「没办法，警官，干这个得时刻留心，」他从座椅上直起上身，「我还不想我妈妈看见明天报纸出现——来自路易斯安那的Albert Hughes，被人打断双腿扔在后巷的新闻。」  
行驶到东七街的时候，Albert不停地打着哈欠，「警官，我得来一支。」他的拇指和食指搓动着，「要不我可挺不住。」  
Charles点了点头。  
Albert从上衣兜中掏出一包大麻烟，捻出一支。他没敢用点烟器，用哆嗦的手在裤袋里摸到一支酒店打火机点燃，猛地吸了两口，把烟雾吐在车厢里。  
老实说，那个味道有点呛人。Charles忍不住想把他直接揣下车，不过现在的Charles只能选择像个计程车司机那样，摇下全部的车窗让烟味散得快一点。  
Albert又吸了两口烟，紧绷的神情变得舒缓，他靠着椅背，打算把脚伸上仪表台的时候Charles瞪了他一眼。  
「抱歉，」他挠了挠剃得很短的暗棕色头发，「我都忘记这不是自己的车了，」  
Charles不想再浪费时间，他问道：「你知道巴林餐厅那边是什么帮派的地盘么？」  
「那里离穆尔斯维尔不远，」Albert想了一会，「马上跨界了。」  
「你只需告诉我，」Charles顿了一下，他握着方向盘的手都在用力，「那是基诺莎的地盘么？」  
「不是。」  
「你确定？」  
「那块地归苏乐诺帮派。」  
不知道为什么，听到那里不属于基诺莎Charles松了口气，他问道：「谁掌管它？」  
「John Gacy，绰号蟾蜍 。」  
「他是做什么生意的？」  
「什么都干。」Albert说，「Lehnsherr不屑做的那些他也都会做。」  
Charles的心像被人紧紧地攥住了，他问道，「Gacy会对路上的女孩下手么？」  
「那是他每天都在做的，」Albert吞云吐雾地说，「没人能拿他怎么样。」  
Charles猛地踩了刹车，Albert的身子猛地向前一倾。  
「老兄！发生了什么？」  
Charles没理他，直接打开车门下了车，之后「碰！」的一声带上了车门，那个力度太大了，Albert觉得车身都跟着摇晃了一下。  
他跟着下了车，Charles把车停在了桥下的地下车道，这里很偏僻，光线也十分昏暗。   
Charles平复了一会情绪，转过身注视着Albert，表情极其严肃，「我怎么才能接近他。」  
「他可不好找，」Albert舔着牙龈，「像他那种身份，落脚的地方会有很多。」  
Charles想起Erik的安全屋，他知道Erik把那么重要的地方告诉自己意味着什么。  
「总会有办法的吧。」Charles从夹克口袋中取出钱夹，数了五张塞在Albert口袋里。  
「Gacy和Lehnsherr不一样，他从不讲规矩，」Albert深吸了一口烟，把剩下的烟蒂用力地按向墙壁，「我会很麻烦，」他从Charles的钱夹又抽出三张，「起码得这个数。」  
远处传来了隆隆地声音，一辆火车疾驰着在桥上经过，带着地面一起颤抖，桥下的人谈了什么只有他们自己知道。

Charles抵达达苏乐诺庄园时还不到八点。他把车停在门口，径直走进大门。  
大厅内，一个吸着烟的女子摇摇晃晃地走近了他。她留着樱桃红的齐肩直发，身穿豹纹吊带短裙，又长又细的腿上紧裹着黑色的网眼袜。  
「嗨，漂亮男孩」她舔着嘴唇，用放荡的眼光打量着Charles，「在这儿过夜吗？算你便宜点。」  
「Mary在哪间？」  
「我比她强，」她吐了个烟圈，「你会爱上我的。」  
「我找Mary有事。」  
她把Charles带到一个光线昏暗的房间内。「我可不确定她有空。」  
「如果反悔，」她把一张纸条塞给Charles，「随时找我。」  
Charles等了几分钟，一个穿黑色的高开叉长裙的女人推门进来，她留着咖啡色的卷发，脸上妆很浓，她看向Charles，风情万种地说：「Nicki说你找我有事。」  
Charles从口袋中拿出从银行取的钱——全是不连号的旧钞。放在桌面上。  
「用不了这么多，」她看着那一沓卷着的钱有些发愣，「我搞不懂。」  
「你数一遍钱数。」  
Mary用拇指沾着唾液认真数了一遍。之后她把钱攥在手里，「在这里等一会。」她快步走出了门。  
Charles坐在桃红色的短绒沙发上等了大概有十分钟。一个高壮的男子推开了门，「老大要见你。」，他剃着光头，一道长疤从额头延伸到下巴。  
刀疤脸带着Charles出门坐上电梯，抵达顶层时，他站在电梯中示意Charles进入这层唯一的一间房间。  
Charles推开门，办公室大约有五十英尺长四十英尺宽，地面上铺着手工编织的波斯地毯，墙壁漆成橘红色，一侧墙边放着整排的保险箱，另一侧挂满了锈红色雕花画框的油画，一张大尺寸的胡桃木办公桌横放在中间。  
「真是恐怖的配色和装潢。」Charles心想。  
一个身材矮胖的男子站在办公桌后，他大约四十多岁，比Charles矮两、三英寸，体重至少要胖上一百磅，身上的肥肉像是要从橙红色花衬衫纽扣缝中挤出来一样。  
John打量着Charles，那对棕色的瞳孔看上去比正常人要小很多，可以看出他的毒瘾很重。  
「你很有诚意，」John把那些钱收进办公桌抽屉，并示意Charles坐下，「怎么称呼？」  
「Joseph」Charles编了个名字，坐在了奶油色皮革包裹的扶手椅上。  
「我喜欢有诚意的人，」他用右手转动左手无名指上的戒指，「你打算带几个女孩过来？」  
「三个。」Charles随口编了个数字。  
「哈哈哈哈。」他笑了起来，「三个人还要找我谈，你以为你是明星经纪人吗？」  
「你可以先看照片。」他从口袋里掏出Raven的照片放在桌面上。  
John 调转了照片的方向，「我喜欢她，带她来见我。」  
Charles皱起眉头，「你以前没有见过她？」  
「没有，」他用手撕掉照片，「看过一次的金发女人，我都记得住。」  
「你回想一下——」  
John极不耐烦地把照片碎片丢在满是针管的垃圾桶里，「其他两个呢？」  
Charles的内心有些沮丧，但同时又庆幸Raven不在这儿。他说：「在两条街外，我开车接她们过来。」  
「你可以打电话。」  
「手机没电了，」Charles说，「那里不远。」  
「用我的，」John 指了指桌面上的座机，「或者我派人去接她们。」  
「不用了，」Charles转身向门外走去，「她们不习惯生人。」  
这时，一把手枪抵住了Charles的后脑。  
「你什么意思？」Charles问道。  
「没想到吧，」John 说，「Albert的消息通常要卖两次，你以为他是怎么才付得起那些大麻的钱？」  
「我听不懂你在说什么。」Charles心里觉得不妙，「你通常都是这么对待合伙人的？」  
「演得蛮像的，你或许可以拿影帝了。」他突然变了语气，「Charles Xavier警官。」  
John 用枪指着Charles挪动步子站到Charles面前，「你的确很有胆量，敢来我地头的警察你还是第一个。」  
「来这儿干什么？」他把枪口抵在Charles额头上，「别他妈说你是来入伙的。」  
「是又怎么样？」  
「我认为，」John 从上到下仔细的打量着Charles，嘴里发出啧啧的声音，「你与其当个皮条客，不如直接改行干这个，绝对比你当警察赚的多。」  
「我可干不了，」Charles说，「因为我不喜欢被人用枪指着。」  
「轮不到你提喜好，」John吹了个口哨，「把衣服脱下来。」  
Charles迟疑了两秒，慢慢地拉开夹克的拉链，把它脱下来拿在手里。

 

十四

John 看着Charles的贴身T恤，用枪比划了一下，「继续。」  
突然，Charles冷不防的把手中的夹克一抛，正丢在John 脸上，John 用手去扯脸上夹克的时候，Charles快步走到John 跟前，捏住了John 的手腕，向下猛地一带，John 的枪瞬间脱手，掉在地面上。  
John 抓下了脸上的夹克，向Charles挥了一拳。Charles侧身，闪过了John 的拳头。猛地一拳砸在John 脸上，他的鼻子马上就流血了。  
「操！」他骂了一句，整个人扑向Charles。  
Charles照着John 的肚子连揍了几拳，右手捏住John 的手腕，向后一提，「咔」的一声，John 的手应声脱臼，他发出了一声粗粝的嚎叫。  
接着Charles抬腿踢在了John 的腿窝上，拳头猛击John 的后颈，John身体失去平衡，双腿重重地砸在地面上，整个过程不到二十秒钟。  
「你这个婊子养的！」John骂道。  
Charles捡起地上的枪，那是把点三二口径的P232。  
「我说过，」他用枪抵住John 的颈动脉，「我不喜欢被人用枪指着。」  
John 闭了嘴，他的汗水混着鼻血一滴接一滴砸落在波斯地毯上面。  
Charles卸掉P232的保险，拔出弹夹扔向窗外。  
他准备出门的时候，John 连滚带爬跑向办公桌砸向了桌下方的按钮，那个按钮和银行柜台报警铃差不多。  
「你要报警吗？」Charles说，「不出十分钟我的同事就会赶过来救你。」  
「你也只能现在笑得出来了。」John单手抹了把鼻血，「你休想走出门半步。」  
从门外进来了七八个高壮的男人，一时之间几支枪管对准了Charles。  
「你他妈现在脱光衣服还来得及，」John说，「他们一起上你会吃不少苦头。」  
Charles不动声色地把手缓缓地伸向后腰的柯尔特。  
突然，一阵急促的电话铃声打破了对峙的紧张空气。所有人都紧盯着电话不敢轻举妄动，任由铃声响个不停。  
大概响了有两分钟，John倒退着走到桌边，他单手握着听筒，「你好。」  
在他听到对方声音的时候，脸色大变。过了好一会，他不太情愿地把头转向Charles，「你的电话。」  
Charles楞了两秒，他不知道John 搞的什么鬼，不过他早做好了挟持John 杀出去的准备。  
Charles拿起John 放在桌面上的听筒，「喂？」  
电话里传来让他格外耳熟的声音，「Xavier警官，玩够了么？」  
「是你。」  
「我在基诺莎等你。」  
「我不会去的。」  
「给你二十分。」对方直接挂掉了电话。  
John 不甘心地做了个放行的手势。Charles捡起地上的夹克，掸了掸灰尘，走出了办公室。

Charles从苏乐诺庄园出来坐上车已经九点一刻。开了不到500英尺后视镜有辆Nissan 350Z正紧跟在后面。  
那辆车在后面不停地按着喇叭，Charles让出车道，Nissan 350Z加速超车在RS2000前面，Charles打算转弯的时候，Nissan 350Z迅速地转弯急停，截住了RS2000的去路。Charles反应过来，它应该是基诺莎帮派的车。  
他没停，直接加速换了个方向，不一会一辆Lexus LFA贴近了RS2000，Charles猛踩油门，Lexus LFA依然有条不紊地跟着。  
Charles的脑中在飞快地分析着，「红绿灯对于他们没有任何约束力，不可能截停他。而且Lexus LFA的弯道加速比RS2000快太多，看来只能拼直线了。」  
Charles看了看表，嘴边浮起了一个微笑，「正好。」  
他把速度降到了不到八十迈，果然那辆Lexus LFA也跟着减速，没有超车，保持不到200英尺的距离跟着。  
在行驶到一处铁道路口不足500英尺的距离，Charles猛地换档加速，向前方的铁路道口冲去，RS2000在栏木机栏杆降下前一秒，冲过了铁轨，一辆货运火车驶过，那辆Lexus LFA完全被隔在了铁道另一边。  
还没等他缓过神，四辆喷成不同颜色的FordGT40贴了上来，看样子像是早就知道他会走这里。它们前后夹击地别着RS2000行驶。  
Charles故意轻踩了一下刹车，他们也跟着RS2000的节奏一起减了速。Charles瞬间切了方向，挂档位，对准前方和右侧两辆车的空隙漂移切到外道。  
经过一番折腾，Charles决定在油表灯亮前去一个地方。  
到达目的地，他停了车，车窗外基诺莎酒吧的霓虹灯在正在不停地闪烁着。  
他下了车走进酒吧。  
酒吧很大，屋内除了酒保没有其他人。室内装潢以黑色为主，采用了不少汽车元素，高脚椅的软垫是车轮的样式，光源也来自各式各样的车灯。吧台由一辆Dodge Viper改装，吧台后的一整面墙贴满了各式各样的车牌——全部都是Erik Lehnsherr的战利品。酒保正站在吧台后擦拭酒杯，他是个二十出头的年轻人，在打量了Charles一会后问道：「Charles Xavier？」  
「我是。」  
他把Charles领到后吧区域的一扇门前，「老大在里面。」  
Charles推开门，门外是一条向下延伸的楼梯，Charles顺着狭窄的楼梯走下楼，进入了一个巨大的地下室。  
地下室被改造成了运动区域，地中间立着一个大约十六英尺的拳击台。台下不远处摆着一个双人沙发和矮桌，矮桌上摆着一个空杯子和一个盛满了烟蒂的烟灰缸。靠着墙摆放着一个酒柜，除此之外再无他物。  
地下室的光线并不是很足，Charles适应了一会，看向台上。Erik正和一个俄罗斯裔男子对打，他们没换拳击短裤，只戴着拳套。Erik穿着黑色T恤和牛仔裤，那个俄罗斯男子甚至还穿着白衬衫和西装长裤。他们体重差不多，都属于中量级，看样子已经交手了有一会儿，两个人脸上都流了不少汗。  
Erik显然注意到了走进地下室的Charles，他的目光至少Charles脸上停留了三秒钟。  
那个俄罗斯裔男子抓住了Erik走神的空隙，朝着他的右脸颊就是一记狠辣的勾拳。Erik下潜身体躲开了攻击，之后他直拳击向对方的腰腹。俄罗斯男子身体后移，屈膝，出拳击向Erik的下颚，Erik用手臂挡掉对方的摆拳，看准对方出拳而露出的空隙，侧滑步给了俄罗斯男子一记前手直拳，对方侧挡的同时，Erik的后手勾拳突然击中了对方的右脸，那个俄罗斯男子没站稳脚步一滑，身体后坐在了地上，他带着怒气说了一句俄语。  
「输就是输。」Erik说。  
俄罗斯男子站起身，喘了一会，他看向Charles，用俄语向Erik问了一句什么。  
Erik沉默了一会，答了一个词。  
Charles培训的时候只学过简单的俄语对话，诸如：「站住、我是警察、放下枪、举起双手。」之类。  
俄罗斯男人到底问了什么他没听懂，他只能听懂Erik说的意思是——「是的。」  
那个俄罗斯男子脸上露出一个意味深长的笑容，他戴着手套和Erik撞了拳，翻过围绳，离开了地下室。  
Erik在台上注视着Charles很长时间没有动。  
「叫我来什么事？」Charles问道。  
Erik没回答，他敏捷的翻过围绳，用牙齿解开拳击手套手腕内侧的绑绳，把两只手的手套脱下来挂在围绳上。  
Erik用带着白色拳击绑手带的手捋了一把湿漉漉的头发，盯着Charles，「你迟到了十分钟。」  
Erik的T恤和头发都被汗水打湿，灯光照在那些汗珠上，发出一些细碎的光，Charles心跳在一瞬间快得有点不可思议。  
「你的人太难缠了。」Charles不去看Erik。  
「直接来这儿就没那么多事。」Erik伸手搂住Charles的腰，用汗湿的手掌去摸他的脸颊。  
Charles忍住想把脸靠向Erik手掌的冲动，他挥开Erik的手，但这一招没成功。Erik躲开了他的攻击，双手把他抱得更紧。  
「别碰我！」  
「乖一点。」Erik把Charles按在沙发上，从旁边的酒柜取出一瓶威士忌，倒了一杯，从冰桶里夹了几块冰块，之后他把酒杯直接按在了Charles脸上。  
Charles冰冷的酒杯刺激得打了个冷战，脸颊开始微微发疼。他想起来，刚才痛揍John 的时候，脸上挨了一下。  
「放松，」Erik转动着酒杯冰敷着他的脸颊，「我的人在找她。」  
Charles沉默了一会，「谢谢。」  
「为什么不先来找我？」Erik用力按了一下酒杯。  
痛感让Charles皱起眉，「你又不是警察。」  
「警察找到她了？」  
「我自己也在想办法。」  
「你所谓的办法，就是单枪匹马跑去John 的地盘？」  
Charles没说话，他抢过杯子大喝了一口。  
「你有没有想过，」Erik挑起一边的眉毛，「可能是你的仇人干的？」  
「除了你之外，」Charles说，「我所有仇人还都在蹲监狱。」  
Erik夺回杯子把酒一饮而尽，之后猛地搂住Charles的腰，猝不及防地吻住了他。在一瞬间，酒精的味道，汗水的味道以及让人上瘾的尼古丁的味道，都让Charles难以自制。  
Erik用舌头撬开Charles的牙齿，打着转挑逗着他的舌尖，把舌头循循渐进地深压进他的口腔…很快，Charles就被攻陷了，他情不自禁地与Erik唇齿纠缠，越吻越深。  
Erik的带着热气的鼻息都喷在他的脸上，Charles心跳加剧、呼吸凌乱，不由自主地放松了身体，手也顺势攀住Erik满是汗水的手臂。  
大概过了几分钟，Erik松开了有些缺氧的Charles，一只手揉捏他的后腰，另一只手的拇指擦拭着他红唇上来不及吞咽的唾液，「你和其他仇人也这么搞？」  
Charles睁开双眼，通红的脸上写满难以置信，他把「没有」硬生生地咽了回去。  
他平缓了一会呼吸，用带着嘲讽的语气说：「他们的技术可比你强多了。」  
下一刻，他就被结结实实地压在沙发上，Erik用那种粗暴的半啃咬方式不停地吻他。  
Charles的体内像是有个开关，这个混蛋只要换这种方式就能轻而易举的触及，他的身体就会发生微妙的变化，那种变化完全不可控，他的抵抗几乎毫无作用。  
「滚开！我没心情——」挣扎中Charles的夹克被从后面扒掉，长裤也褪掉了一半。  
Erik手顺着他的内裤边缘滑向里面，喘息着说：「你撒谎。」  
这时，Charles的手机响了，熟悉的铃声在空荡的地下室中被放大了很多倍，听起来有些陌生。  
Charles喘着粗气，推开Erik。他掏出手机，上面显示一个未知的来电，他和Erik对望了一眼，接起了电话。  
「Charles Xavier，希望你还能听出我的声音。」

十五

「如果不想她死，」听筒里传来了一阵撕扯的声音，Charles听见Raven的喊声，「放开我！」那个声音继续说着，「十五分钟内来雪兰大道322号，如果我看到其他人跟着你——」听筒里传来电锯转动的声音，「你喜欢她哪部分先寄回家？」  
「别伤害Raven！」  
对方挂断了电话。  
「Raven还活着，」想到这里，他立即拨通了Paul Jackson的电话，询问刚才的通话对象的位置来源。  
Paul表示对方的反侦察能力很强，「那个所在地点像被遮蔽了一样，根本无法追踪。」  
Charles迅速整理了长裤，他穿上夹克转身走向楼梯。  
Erik拉住他的手肘，「我和你一起去。」  
「你没听到吗？我只能一个人去，否则他会杀掉Raven。」  
「你相信他说的鬼话？」Erik加重了手劲，「你们会一起被他杀掉。」  
「松手，」Charles偏过头不看Erik，「我别无选择。」  
「与其让你去送死，」Erik揽住了Charles的腰，箍得他快喘不过气，「我他妈宁愿把你永远囚禁在这里，让你恨我一辈子。」  
Charles挣扎着从后腰拔出柯尔特，「我再说一遍，」他对准Erik的心脏位置，「松手。」  
Erik双手握住柯尔特的枪管抵住自己喉结下一英寸的位置，反手把它上了膛。  
「动手。」Erik声音沙哑，双眼露出血丝，脖颈上的青筋暴起，在刺青的映衬下显得格外狰狞。  
「放开！」Charles大声说道。  
「除非我死。」Erik几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
他们对峙着，地下室里格外安静，甚至能听见彼此的呼吸和心跳。时间一分一秒的过去，Charles眼底那座固执的冰山，也跟着一点点的融化，最终他松了口，轻声说：「好吧，我们一起去。」  
Erik久久地凝视着Charles的双眼，反复检验他话语的真实性后，缓缓地松开了手，放开了Charles的枪。  
Charles后退了一步，把那把上了膛的柯尔特对准了自己的太阳穴，他的食指勾在扳机上，眼神认真而坚定，「别过来。」  
「Charles Xavier！」Erik咬牙切齿地说，「你这个骗子。」  
Charles望着Erik，Erik双眼写满了愤怒、受伤、震惊，以他读不懂的一种情绪，那种难以承受的情绪让他产生了无限的愧疚。他的心脏像是在被人用手狠狠地攥住，再更用力地挤压一般。  
他下垂着眼帘，回避了Erik的视线，「对不起。」  
Erik没说话，连动都没有动。  
「别跟来。」Charles的声音带着恳求，他单手握着枪倒退着一步接一步地走上楼梯。  
他退至门口，把枪别回后腰飞快地转身出门，头也不回地跑出了基诺莎，直到他坐上RS2000，他都不敢去回想Erik的眼神。  
Charles一边开着车一边在脑海中搜寻起绑匪的声音，最接近的是他刚入职时抓捕的一起二级误杀案的嫌疑人。不过，对方声音变化太大，让他有些叫不准。  
Charles驶离基诺莎不到六英里，油表灯就亮了，他把车开到加油站，取下油枪，未知来电的铃声传来，他立刻跑出加油站的区域，接起电话，「喂。」  
「现在马上搭地铁去教堂街，车厢上会有人联络你。」对方瞬间挂掉了电话。  
这里离地铁站不远，Charles跑了大概有五千英尺远，坐上了地铁。  
Charles警觉地注意车厢中的每一个人，「他们谁会是绑匪的联络人？」  
Charles正前方是个和他年纪差不多年轻人，穿着天蓝色的保龄球衫卡其裤，头后仰靠在椅背上，大张着嘴巴，睡得很香。  
他左手旁有个满头银发的老者，年纪在七十岁上下，穿着朴素的牛仔衬衫深灰色法兰绒长裤，手腕上挂着一柄黑色伞面的雨伞。  
过了三站，他的手机响了，「看到那个刚上车的灰西装男人了么？」  
「嗯。」Charles看了他一眼，是个穿着深灰色毛料西装，有些谢顶的中年人。  
对方说的「看到」似乎是真的可以「看到。」  
「他胳膊下那份夹着的报纸头版头条就是你要去的地方。」  
Charles用二十块跟那个男人买下了报纸，头条上写着《威尔金森大道马特尔便利店劫案告破》。  
Charles还记得那个案子，一个脸上蒙着透明丝袜手上戴着尼龙手套的男子持枪抢劫了那条道上的一家便利店，他在收银机中抢走了六百八十美元。却因为太过慌张掉了钱包。钱包中有一千两百多块，还有他所有的身份证件。   
Charles的同事们不费吹灰之力便捉住了他。  
到了威尔金森大道Charles立即下车，他走出地铁站，四下张望着。不到二十英尺远的电话亭里电话正响个不停，他走进电话亭接起电话。  
「扔掉手机，坐计程车去自由公园。」  
Charles只好扔掉手机，他在路边拦了一辆计程车开向目的地。一路上他催促司机不停地加速，司机仍旧开得很慢。Charles只好亮明身份和他换了位置驾驶。到目的地他略带歉意地付了双倍的车钱，因为经过这一段路那个司机吓到几乎握不住方向盘。  
Charles在公园门口等了不到五分钟，一个骑着脚踏车的人飞快地塞了一个信封给他。  
Charles当下做出了反应，他一把扯住那个人，盘问道：「给你这封信的人长什么样？」  
那个人大约在二十岁左右，穿着宽松的体恤衫，头上戴着洋基队的棒球帽，一脸无辜，「不知道，他在我打工的地方给我留了一百块让我干这个。」说完他飞快地骑走了。  
Charles拆开信封，里面只夹着一张纸条。  
Charles借着月光看它，上面用黑色墨水打印着一个十字架和一句话：「鉴于你的表现，可以来找我了。对了，最好在十分钟内。」  
「十字架？」Charles飞快的在脑中思索着，离这里十分钟能到的地方只有废弃很久的公园街教堂。从公园到教堂至少有两英里，这里远离市区，根本叫不到车。Charles看了看表计算了路程，拔腿向教堂跑去。  
Charles跑到教堂门前正好十分钟，他气喘吁吁，膝盖抖个不停，汗水流遍了他的后背。他用手背擦了擦脸上的汗，拔出后腰的柯尔特  
公园街教堂是用松木搭建的建筑，占地不足一千平方尺，荒废了至少有十年以上，深褐色的建筑显得死气沉沉的。  
附近种植的冷杉因为无人打理已经干枯坏死，一群乌鸦聚集这里筑了巢，看到Charles接近，它们在光秃秃的树枝上，发出一声接一声沙哑而凄惨的号叫。  
此时天黑透了，月亮被厚厚的云层覆盖，只发出一丝微弱的光亮。教堂门口只有一盏路灯亮着，一只灰白色的夜蛾被困其中，它撞击、拍打着玻璃罩，做着丝毫无用的挣扎。  
不一会那只巨大的夜蛾撞断了灯丝，唯一的光源也熄灭了，黑暗渐渐涌了过来。  
教堂的大门紧闭着，上面箍着铁条早已锈迹斑斑。这是一扇充满了陷阱的门，然而Charles别无选择。  
他用一只手轻轻推开大门，锈蚀的门栓发出尖锐而刺耳的声响。门缝逐渐变宽，未知的黑暗在等待着他。  
Charles保持着高度的警觉，小心翼翼地隐没在黑暗中。砰的一声，装置着弹簧的门在他的身后猛地关上了。  
他的脚缓慢地踏在地面上，竖起耳朵仔细聆听教堂内的声响。没走几步，他就闻到一股刺鼻的气味。  
「老天，」Charles半掩住鼻子，「是汽油。」  
「救我…」黑暗中传来了Raven的声音气若游丝的声音。  
「Raven！」  
Charles忍不住向声音的方位快步走了两步。  
「你很准时，Charles Xavier。」  
瞬间，教堂内的电闸被人拉开了，光亮刺进Charles的双眼，他忍不住用手背挡了一下，但是马上他就拿开手扫视整个教堂内部。  
教堂内部的靠背长凳七扭八歪，圣台倒在地上，一个装饰着白蜡的黑铁吊灯从穹顶垂下来，布满裂纹的地砖被灯光反射出油腻的光泽——整个教堂的地面都被这个人淋上了汽油。  
Raven毫无生机地坐在靠背长凳上，她还穿着周五那身海蓝色的连身短裙，上面血迹斑斑。她的胳膊被反剪在背后绑着，上半张脸被宽大的黑色胶带蒙住，金发胡乱的散在脸上，口鼻上满是血污，双腿也有数不清的伤口和淤青，脚踝的伤口已经发黑。  
一个男人站在Raven身后，他大约六英尺二英寸，体格健壮，身穿迷彩作训服，棕黑色的头发剃得很短。他握着一支点三八口径的M9抵住Raven的颈动脉，「把枪扔掉。」  
「从小到大没有人敢动她一根指头。这个杂种，竟敢把她伤成这个样子。」Charles内心充满愤怒。  
他紧咬后牙，强压着怒火，缓缓把枪放在了脚边，盘算着如何能快速捡起枪干掉对方。  
「扔远一点，」那个男人说，「别和我玩这套。」  
Charles只好把柯尔特踢向一边，「William Stryker，雪比郡监狱都困不住你。」  
「感谢假释制度，」Stryker说，「让我有了个复仇的机会。」  
「你为什么这么做？」Charles说，「在这期间犯案你会罪加一等。」  
Stryker脸上出现一种懊悔的神情，「因为服刑我错过了很多….」他静默了一会，神情再度变得疯狂，「都是因为你们！」  
听到这里，Charles开始觉得不安，他对上Stryker的眼睛，「不管怎么样，Raven与此事无关。」  
「我没打算杀她，」Stryker猛地用枪托砸向Raven的头部，Raven一声不吭地倒在长凳上。  
Stryker把枪口指向Charles，他的双眼充满仇恨，「我只打算杀掉你和Shmuel、Douglas、Joanne。」——那些人是Charles在田纳西的上司以及同事。  
「和你妹妹告别吧。」Stryker说。  
几乎是在刹那间，圣坛侧面的木门被人猛地撞开，一个身影冲进门内连着向Stryker胸前开了两枪，Stryker踉跄着倒退了两步，身体像一团烂泥瘫软在地面上。

十六

「Erik！」Charles吃惊地喊道。  
Erik把沙漠之鹰揣向后腰，大步走向Charles，双手捏住他的双肩，用目光一遍遍地端详着。  
在确认Charles没有中枪后，他捧住Charles的脸，灰绿色的眼睛里有一些微妙的情感耸动着，「这还是你第一次叫我名字。」  
Charles握着Erik的手腕，把脸靠向Erik的手掌回应。突如其来的安静围绕在他们四周，世界仿佛只剩下他们两个人。Erik揽住了Charles的腰，把脸贴近了他。  
此时，躺在地上的Stryker缓缓地抬起了手，对准Charles开了一枪。  
Erik猛地抱住了Charles扑向了一边，在倒地的同时，Charles单手拔出了Erik腰后的那把沙漠之鹰，向Stryker开了一枪，砰地一声正中Stryker右臂，那把M9应声脱手。  
一些腥咸温热的液体滴落在Charles的脸上，Erik的左肩的夹克被打穿，鲜血顺着夹克上的子弹洞不断地涌出来。  
「你中弹了！」  
Erik直起身按了一把肩膀，忍不住倒嘶了口气，他用手掌捏动了一下伤口，「只是子弹擦伤。」  
Charles去撕T恤下摆，「我给你包扎一下。」  
「等一等，」Erik走向Stryker，他用脚踢了踢瘫软在地面上Stryker的腰腹，Stryker发出了几声呻吟。  
「他穿了避弹衣，」Erik一只手按住伤口，用脚把Stryker脱手的枪踢到一边，「操，算他命大。」  
「先救Raven。」Charles跑到Raven身边，在他撕开粘在Raven脸上的宽胶带后愣住了，他先用手探了她的鼻息，又摸了她的脉搏。  
「怎么了？」Erik发现了Charles的异样。  
「她不是Raven，」他艰难地说，「而且，她断气很久了。」  
Charles猛地攥住Stryker的领子把瘫在地上的他提起来，「Raven在哪里？」  
「一具长得差不多的尸体就骗了你——」Stryker咳嗽着笑了起来，「放我离开这里，我就会告诉你她在那儿。」  
Charles接连给了Stryker胃部几拳，「做梦！」  
Stryker断断续续地说着，「声音是我抓到她那天录的，她关在一个只有我知道的地方。杀掉我，她就只能等死。」  
Charles深吸了一口气，用枪口抵住Stryker太阳穴，「你真以为我不会开枪？」  
Erik拉住了他，「慢着。」他掏出手机拨了一个号码，打开通话外放，「找到了么？」  
「我正在带她去医院的路上，」Hank的声音听起来格外的平静。  
「谢天谢地，」Charles把Stryker抛在地面上，「Raven，你还好吗？」  
「不可能！」Stryker双眼大睁，他用单手费力地撑起上身，「你骗我！」  
「我还好。」Raven的声音很小，几乎听不清。  
Stryker彻底震惊了，他大喊，「那个集装箱号码明明只有我知道！」  
Erik嘴边带着笑，他对电话那头的Hank说道：「听到位置了吧，不想你女人没命就快点开。」  
Erik转头看向Stryker，嘲讽地说，「你以为只有你会用录音？」  
上当的Stryker恼羞成怒，他用能动的那一只手掏出打火机点燃扔在了汽油上，火焰在一瞬间包裹了他。  
Stryker脸上带着狰狞的笑容，「你们也跑不了…」  
不到五秒钟，橘黄色的火焰便吞噬了整个地面，长凳被烧得噼啪作响，空气灼热得可以让人瞬间窒息，那些火舌跃动着逼近了他们。  
「过来！」Erik用整个身体护住Charles跑向彩绘玻璃窗旁，他紧抱住Charles打碎玻璃撞了出去。玻璃窗下面是一个足有五十英尺的陡坡，Erik把Charles紧紧地护在怀中，顺着陡坡翻滚了下去。  
最后他们停在草坪上，不停地喘着粗气，之后望着对方不约而同地笑了起来。  
他们躺着休息了一会，Charles从草地上爬起来，「你是怎么找到我的？」   
Erik直起上身，在口袋中掏出烟盒，「他说能「看到」你，一定是调用了监控系统，他能调用，我的人当然也能这么做。」  
「Erik，」Charles望着他极其认真地说，「谢谢。」  
「想谢我就帮我把打火机掏出来，」Erik说，「在裤袋里，我单手够不到。」  
「这时候你还抽烟——」Charles嘴上责怪着，手却摸向Erik的牛仔裤口袋。  
突然Erik一只手环住了他，把他拥进怀里。  
Charles被Erik抱得透不过气，他撑住Erik的胸膛想直起身。  
Erik在他耳畔轻声说道，「还好你平安无事。」说完更加用力地把Charles按进自己怀里。  
Charles把头埋在Erik怀中，双手搂住Erik的腰，「嗯。」  
一阵风吹过，木制教堂散发的黑烟斜斜地升入空中，空气中夹杂着木头燃烧的味道，干枯的树枝随着风轻轻摆动，地上的草叶也如波浪般起起伏伏。火光映照着破碎的玻璃窗，那些斑驳的光影如绚烂的彩虹包裹着他们。  
他们的双唇越贴越近，在差点触到的时候，Erik的手机响了，他暗骂了一声接起，电话是Hank打来的，他救出了Raven，现在在圣彼得医院的急诊室，Raven只有些轻度脱水，注射完镇静剂已经睡了。  
Charles听到这里大大地松了口气，「Hank这个速度还差不多。」   
「他很喜欢你妹妹，」Erik说，「换以前两天他都开不到医院。」  
「你不去医院吗？」  
「枪伤去医院太麻烦了，与其被盘问我宁可感染。」  
「看来——」Charles板起脸，异常严肃地说，「只能把你打晕带过去了。」  
Erik凝视着Charles，「Charles，你在担心我。」  
Charles认为一定是他们离火源太过接近，不然他的脸颊的温度不会烫得那么惊人。  
这时由远及近地传来了消防车的警笛声，不多久就会有一整队的消防员聚集到这里。  
「有个地方，」Erik盯着他，「我通常去那里处理。」

Charles开着SRT-8不到十分钟就赶到了目的地，停车后他们走进一条废弃隧道中的最底层。  
隧道中没有任何的标识、门牌。只在最尽头有扇厚重的铁门，门上有两道金属划痕形成的着一个十字。  
门口不远处停放着两辆哈雷883，两辆车保养得和新车差不多，能看得出主人非常爱惜它们。  
Charles看着那扇卷着边的铁门，带着疑惑问道：「这里是个医院？」  
Erik挑了挑眉，「的确不太像。」  
Charles按了按门铃，门内一点反应都没有，等了大约十来分钟他又按了按，门内传来了一个粗犷的男声，「妈的，再按一下信不信我宰了你。」  
门被从里面打开了，门内站着一个大约六英尺高的男人，他体格健壮，肌肉结实，棕黑色的头发有些乱蓬蓬的，嘴巴上留着络腮胡子。白背心看上去像是刚套在身上的，腰腹那里还没盖住，结实的腰肌都露在外面。深蓝色牛仔长裤上满是机油，看上去更像个修理工人而不是医护人员。  
他瞥了一眼带着伤的Erik，「又他妈来烦他。」他把贴身的白背心向下扯了扯，向门外扫了两眼。「进来。」  
医院内，或者可以叫做医院的内部和简陋的门外完全不同，非常整洁，地面铺设着白色的大理石地砖，墙壁漆成米黄色。灯光也非常明亮而柔和。  
那个男人示意他们坐在医疗椅上，轻轻地敲了敲一扇关着的推拉门，问道：「穿完了么？」语气温柔得和刚才完全不像是同一个人。  
门内传来一个男人平和而沉稳的声音，「嗯，等我准备一下器械。」  
那个男人说，「是Erik Lehnsherr那个混蛋，」Charles听到他对Erik的称呼带着止不住的笑意望向Erik，Erik只是挑了挑眉。  
那个男人向滑动式的推拉门内望了一眼，接着说，「要不要我赶走他们。」  
「让他进来吧。」  
Erik给了Charles一个放心的眼神，走进手术室。  
满脸凶相的男人看了Charles一眼，坐在了办公椅上，他拍开桌上迷你电视的按钮，调到体育台。接着指向靠墙立着的医用冰箱，「里面有酒自己拿。」  
「我不渴，」Charles拒绝。  
他从抽屉中拿出一盒雪茄，取出一根裁掉尾端，转动着雪茄用打火枪预热点燃。  
离他不到十英尺的墙面上正贴着一张禁烟标志。  
他把雪茄送到嘴边深吸了一口，吐出烟雾，「别怪我多事，你成年了吧？」  
「当然，」Charles难以置信地说，「我已经工作好几年了。」  
「那他还不算太混蛋。」  
「你同Erik很熟吗？」  
「不熟，」那个男人把双脚伸在桌面上，「纯粹的金钱关系。」  
等了半个小时，里面没有半点动静，Charles忍不住站起身向门内望去。  
「这么紧张他？」他缓慢地吸着雪茄，「Scott的技术你可以放心，不过那个混蛋也可能是昏死过去了。」  
Charles这才知道里面那个医生的名字。  
「你不像是混帮派的。」他半眯着眼睛再次打量Charles，「站姿、以及走路的姿势、还有你那个看人的方式，」他停顿了一下，「你是个警察。」  
「眼光不错。」  
「操！」他大笑了起来，「那个混蛋居然泡上了个警察！」接着他被倒吸进的雪茄烟雾呛了一口，连咳了几声，依然止不住笑。  
这时Erik从手术室走了出来，他看着大笑不止的男人，「诊金怎么算？」  
那个男人清了清喉咙，「四倍。」  
「Scott定的？」  
「我定的，」他说，「坏我好事，四倍算便宜你了。」  
「要是你因此不举，」Erik做了个手势，「我再追加四倍。」  
「我他妈好得很，」他拉开铁门，「别让我再看见你！」  
Erik咧嘴笑了笑，他示意Charles，「走了。」  
「等一下，」那个男人叫住Erik。  
「什么事？」Erik偏头瞥了一眼手术室，「Scott还在等你。」  
「你不是打算今晚要——」他皱着眉头，两道粗眉毛都拧在一起。  
Erik没说话，只是勾起了嘴角，那个男人瞬间读懂了。  
「操，不行。」  
「我都没发现，」Erik戏谑地说，「你原来是个这么体贴的人。」  
「我他妈是心疼Scott，」他把雪茄蒂扔在地面上用鞋底踩灭，「我可不想他受累再缝你一次。」

Charles把车停在了Erik安全屋那个僻静的地下停车场。  
关掉引擎后，Charles摩挲着方向盘，一脸恋恋不舍。  
「你在想什么？」Erik问道。  
「我还是第一次开改装后的SRT-8，呃，这个感觉真的太难用语言形容了，」他兴奋地说，「真想去公路上试试！」  
「你开它回家时就可以这么做。」Erik拉开车门，还没等他走下车，他的夹克下摆就被Charles抓住了。  
Charles的脸上带着红晕，他低声说：「不邀请我上去坐坐吗？」  
Erik回头看他，「你知道我会对你做什么？」  
「我知道。」

十七

他们跌跌撞撞地拥吻着走进电梯，两个人的上半身都赤裸着。Erik松开Charles，他用指背摩挲Charles发烫的脸颊，「你现在走还来得及。」  
Charles没回答，他把头贴近Erik的胸膛，红唇轻吻上Erik左胸前黑色线条的刺青——「Charles Xavier」，那刺青颜色很新，字体像刀刻上去的，刺上去的时间也不会超过一周。  
「你太狡猾了，」Charles抬起头，「明知道看到它我根本不会走…」  
「因为我要抓住你，让你一辈子也离不开我。」  
Charles凝视着Erik的双眼，从后腰掏出手铐铐Erik的手腕上，「Erik Lehnsherr，是我抓住你了，」他又把另一侧铐在自己手上摇晃了一下，铁链发出金属的撞击声，「你有权保持沉默——」  
话还没说完，Erik就把他压在电梯墙壁上用力地啃咬着，手也不老实地去解他的裤扣和拉链。  
「这里不行…」Charles用力推开Erik的手，他们的手被手铐连在一起，Erik的手掌很快就滑进了Charles的内裤里。  
「的确，」Erik用舌头舔弄Charles的耳廓，手掌揉搓着Charles的臀部，「你更喜欢车前盖。」  
「你这个混蛋，」Charles单手抚摸着Erik的腰肌，喘息着说，「真该告诉你我还有三个中间名…」

Charles全身赤裸地平躺在Erik那张简陋铁床上。他紧闭着双眼，轻咬着下唇，一只手攥着床单，呼吸急促，他觉得一定是那条手铐把Erik的热度传导给了他，要不然他不会觉得全身都像在发着烧。  
Erik把头埋在他的颈间，嘴唇在他的喉结和锁骨游走，在斑驳的痕迹上烙下一连串新的印记。  
之后他停在Charles胸前，用舌尖去逗弄Charles柔软的乳头，另一只手也轻柔地爱抚着另一侧。他能清楚地听见Charles的心跳在不停地加快，乳头也在充血变硬。他用牙齿轻轻研磨了一下，Charles倒吸了口气，随着他的动作发出一阵轻微的呻吟。  
Erik直起上半身，把润滑剂大量地倒在手掌上，指头来来回回地在Charles柔软的穴口周围画着圈，缓缓地把两根指头一点点地推挤着插了进去。  
「唔——」Charles发出一声不由自主地轻哼。  
Erik停止了手指的动作，Charles紧闭着双眼，他适应了一会，小声说：「继续...」  
Erik俯下身，抚慰地吻了吻Charles的鼻尖，用手指在Charles温热的后穴里缓慢地搅动。  
在触及到他触及到Charles敏感点的时候，Charles勃起的阴茎不停地流淌着前液，双腿也不由自主地夹紧。Erik加入了一根手指继续开拓着。  
Erik手指抽送间带出的润滑剂和肠液，沾湿了一大片床单，他停止了动作，Charles的穴口轻微地收缩着，他感觉自己硬得无以复加，恨不得马上就进入Charles体内。  
Erik捏住Charles的脚踝，不断地吻着他光滑洁白的小腿，在打算把它们扛上肩膀的时候。Charles阻止了他，「不可以——」  
「通常你都说「可以」」Erik勾起嘴角，「上一晚你爱死这个姿势了。」  
「至少今天不行。」Charles从Erik手中抽回脚踝，满脸通红地回答。  
Erik轻声应了一声，把大量的润滑剂倒在阴茎上，缓慢地扶着阴茎插Charles早已湿润的后穴。  
完全融为一体的时候，他们一起发出了一声闷哼。  
Charles被撑满了，他的全身都泛起了细密的汗珠，身体也轻微地颤抖着。  
「Charles，」Erik轻唤着Charles的名字，一遍又一遍轻吻他的红唇，「放松。」  
Charles合着眼帘，睫毛微微地抖动，他缓了好几秒，双手环住Erik的脖颈，「嗯」了一声。  
Erik按住Charles的胯部，慢慢地挺腰抽送了几下，开始用阴茎挤压戳弄Charles最敏感的那片区域。  
不多久，Charles面色潮红，后背拱起，脚趾也蜷了起来。他的喘息越来越粗重，酥麻的快感如同电流一阵阵地通过从大脑袭变全身，他把双腿张得更开，呻吟声也越来越大。  
Erik狠戳那一点，Charles的内壁开始有节奏的痉挛。  
在一瞬间房间内的灯光似乎亮了许多，像雨丝从Charles半眯的眼帘洒进眼底，他被晃得睁开了眼睛，正对上Erik双眼，那对灰绿色瞳孔带着无限的爱意，把他整个人一点点的填满，让他不由自主地随着Erik的节奏一起律动。  
高潮来临的时候，Charles下意识地屏住了呼吸，精液源源不断的顺着阴茎流了出来。他的全身都被汗水湿透了，后穴一下接一下地抽搐，把Erik灼热的阴茎绞得更紧。  
持续的快感就像海水沿着沙滩攀爬，Charles漂浮在温暖的水域中，随着波浪的节奏起起伏伏，那种美妙的感觉，让他整个人都随着泡沫一并融化。  
他低声的呻吟着，把腿缠向Erik腰间，一遍遍地呼唤着Erik的名字。  
Erik受到了极大的鼓励，他用低沉的嗓音回应，加快了抽送的动作。  
Charles的神经变得恍惚，在失去意识前，他听见Erik在耳畔低语，「Charles，你是我的。」  
Charles在朦胧中呢喃着回应，「嗯。」

 

Charles从床上醒过来的时候下意识地摸了摸身旁，「Erik不在？」他有点失望地从床上爬起来，拉开床单扶着墙进入浴室。  
浴室的镜子里他满身都是吻痕，这让他想起和Erik第一次做爱的时候，曾经他们就是对着这面镜子……  
想到这里Charles觉得全身又开始发烫，他慌忙地打开花洒冲了个澡。出浴室他翻找了很久，才在Erik的床头柜中找出了一件白色的T恤。Charles嗅了嗅，还是干净的，便直接套在了身上。  
他拉开窗帘，从外面的阳光辨别，现在时间大约是午后了。  
温和的阳光照在身上，Charles忍不住伸了个懒腰。  
Erik推门进入房间看到的就是这样一幅景象，Charles褐发湿漉漉的，沾着不少水滴。白皙的皮肤也带着湿气，整个人正沐浴在朦胧而柔和的阳光中，如同一尊泛着微光的大理石雕像。  
Erik觉得喉咙干得要冒火，有个部位也在抬头。  
Charles听到响动，他转头给了Erik一个温柔的微笑。  
Erik换了T恤和牛仔长裤，他把纸袋搁在圆桌上，「你的衣服，还有早餐，」他顿了一下，「哦，午餐。」  
「谢谢，」这还是他们第一次像恋人一般相处，Charles脸上有点发烧，他打开纸袋，里面是一份松饼和一杯咖啡。  
Charles啜了一口咖啡，那温度刚刚好，他连喝了几口，取出松饼大咬了一口，「唔，我的确有点饿坏了。」  
他说这话的时候，双腿蜷起坐在椅子上，Erik的T恤下摆只盖到他的大腿，两侧锁骨被过大的领口暴露在外，那上面还有Erik昨夜留下的无数吻痕。  
Charles明显的感觉到Erik的呼吸变得急促，他不好意思的放下双腿，用舌头舔了舔指头上的油脂，扯了扯T恤下摆。  
Erik靠近了他，Charles有些抗拒，「我还没吃饱。」  
Erik拉住Charles走向铁床，「我也是。」  
「等等，」Charles拉住床柱，Erik正用下体在他的臀部顶弄着，隔着牛仔裤他能感觉到Erik已经硬了，他轻喘着说，「你的伤…」  
「昨天的「药」很有效…」Erik含住他通红的耳垂，手掌在他的腰上不轻不重的揉捏着。  
「我们今天还得去…」Charles的话还没说完，Erik用拇指和食指隔着T恤开始捻弄他的乳头，Charles呼吸变得紊乱，甚至忘记该说些什么了。

 

圣彼得医院Raven Xavier的病房内每一个可利用的角落都挂满、摆满了各式各样的衣服。  
Hank看着那些足够办一届时装周的衣服有点发愣，他小心翼翼地挪开沙发上的一件黑色蕾丝裙坐下，「这是你全部的衣服了吧？」  
Raven正在对着化妆镜谨慎地检查眼线，她拉着长音回答，「怎么可能——」她又用刷子扫了扫脸颊，才把视线转向Hank，「我从纽约过来的时候太仓促了，每个色系我只拿了一件。」  
「这也叫仓促？」Hank心里这样想着，却不敢再多问一句。他拎起扶手上的一条长裙，「一会警察录口供你穿这件浅蓝色的怎么样？」  
「警察还其次，主要是要应对记者。」Raven对着镜子整理着发型，她的金发刚做过护理，看上去闪闪发亮。  
她在百忙中抽出时间扫了一眼，「不行，我的脸色不好，即使化了妆穿它上镜头依然会显得很晦暗。」她又补上一句，「还有，那个颜色叫湖蓝色。」  
Hank从矮桌上提起另一件黑白色的荷叶边短裙，「它怎么样？」  
Raven轻托着下巴想了一会，「和我一会要戴的首饰不搭。」  
Hank翻找出一件白色略显保守的A字长裙，「那它呢？」他看上去有点脸红，「我觉得你穿它会很好看。」  
「唉，」Raven叹了口气，「果然不能相信直男的审美，」她用食指关节按摩着太阳穴说，「我买它的时候大概是多喝了，现在看能驾驭得了它的女孩子绝对不可以超过十岁。」  
Hank有点慌张的说，「你喜欢什么样子的，把款式告诉我，我马上去买——」  
Raven打断了他，「Hank，你是我的男朋友，用不着这么讨好我。」  
Hank沉默了半分钟，他面露愧疚，低着头看着自己合拢的手掌，「我骗了你，我该早点告诉你我的身份的。」  
Raven拍了拍病床的一角示意Hank坐在她身边。  
Hank犹豫了一会，挨着床沿坐下，他不敢直视Raven的眼睛，「对不起。」  
「你根本不用道歉——」Raven把Hank的眼镜摘掉，单手攥住他的衬衫衣领，给了他一个火辣的热吻，之后她捏了捏Hank的脸颊，「笨蛋，你也救了我。」  
「救命恩人，」她琥珀色的眼睛里闪动着一些调皮的光亮，「你可以要求我做任何事，」她飞快地看了一眼门外，「任何。」  
「真的？什么事情都可以？」Hank的呼吸有些急促，但是他又显得格外的犹豫不决。  
「我说了是任何。」  
Hank深吸了一口气，「以后可以不要再给我灌酒了吗？」他吞吞吐吐地说，「每次约会第二天我都不记得自己做过什么了...」  
Raven露出一个被打败的表情，她双手拢住Hank的后颈轻吻着他，「可以，谁让我拿你一点办法都没有。」

Charles和Erik推门正要进入病房的时候就看见Raven和Hank在做一些「身体检查」的准备阶段。  
Raven压着Hank给了Charles一个凌厉的眼神，那个眼神表示，「你敢进来打搅我们你就死定了。」  
Charles摇了摇头，无奈地关上了门。

 

十八

Charles与Erik走进停车场坐进SRT-8，他望着一言不发的Erik，「你看起来有些心事，」他说，「愿意讲讲么？」  
「她是你妹妹？」  
「我和她的确不那么像，不过我们确实是真真正正的亲兄妹。」  
「那Alice是谁？」  
Charles楞了一下，「怎么突然提起她？」他下意识地去摸手机，「我有她的照片，」他又想起在追踪Stryker的时候那部手机早就不知道丢在哪个角落了，「糟糕，我忘记它丢了。」  
「你还不打算和她分手？」Erik满脸怒火，他粗暴地把Charles拉进怀里，「别想离开我。」  
「老天！」Charles挣脱开Erik的怀抱，「你在想些什么？Alice还不到五岁！」他顿了一秒，「而且我现在单身。」  
Erik的表情从愤怒转为震惊，他把目光投向Charles询问。  
Charles点了点头。  
「对不起，」他附在Charles耳边轻声说，「我是个混蛋。」  
「为什么突然要道歉？」Charles说，「不过你的确是。」  
「没什么，」Erik说，「你现在不是单身了。」

SRT-8沿着湖边77号公路以一百迈的车速行驶着，对于Erik来说，这个速度只是在散步。  
「Charles，」Erik望着他，「愿意搬过来和我一起住么？」  
「嗯？」Charles正在摆弄Erik的车载音乐，每首歌都足以震破他的耳膜，他换了一首前奏不那么吵的，转头望向Erik，「我没听清，能再说一次吗？」  
「我在那边有栋房子，」Erik指了一下湖对岸，「离你上班的地方不远，你愿意——」  
Charles马上领会了Erik的意图，「听起来不错，」他说，「不过，我不愿意。」  
「为什么？」Erik盯着Charles。  
看到Erik的样子，Charles眨了眨眼睛，「虽然你现在住的房子又小又破，」他在座椅上舒展了肩膀，偏头望着Erik，「住习惯了我还蛮喜欢它的。」  
Erik的眼里有些感动，他伸出右手揽住Charles的后颈把Charles从座椅拉到面前，热切地吻着Charles。  
Charles猝不及防，他大睁着双眼，拍打着Erik没受伤的那边肩膀，「唔！」  
Erik更卖力地吻着他，而且舌头顶入的愈发深入。  
这时，对面的路上开过来一辆挂着货箱的西部之星卡车，路并不宽，不足十二英尺，那辆驶来的卡车几乎占满了整个车道。  
Charles挣扎着，他一面指着卡车，一面拼命地拍打Erik的肩膀，因为嘴巴被堵得严严实实，他只能发出一些断断续续的鼻音。  
在那辆西部之星靠近SRT-8不足二十英尺时候，对方拉起了震耳欲聋的汽笛，Erik依然置若罔闻地紧闭着双眼，舌头不停地挑逗Charles的舌尖。  
「唔！」Charles开始捶打Erik的侧腰。  
在濒临撞车的瞬间，Erik闭着眼睛，单手把方向盘切到右边，SRT-8车身几乎是贴着西部之星行驶而过，并且完美地避开了西部之星车尾挡住的一辆雪佛兰Silverado。  
Erik又吻了Charles半分钟才放开了他。  
Erik看着满脸通红的Charles，故意带着责备的语气说，「没有人告诉你办这事的时候要专心点？」  
「你这个混蛋！」刚刚惊险的一幕让Charles心有余悸，他轻喘着，语气格外气愤「没人告诉你开车要专心点么！」  
Erik视线根本没有看向前方，他盯着Charles，勾起嘴角，「没有，你可以告诉我该怎么做。」说完他又把脸凑向Charles。  
Charles别开脸看着窗外，他平复着会呼吸转移了话题，「这不是回去的路，要带我去哪里？」  
「海边。」  
车载音乐里正传来一个女声吟唱：  
Come, taste the wine, race the blind 来，干了这美酒，无所顾忌地飞驰  
They will guide you from the light 他们就在远方微亮处引导着你  
Writing noughts till the end of time 肆意狂书直到时间也凝固  
Come, surf the clouds, race the dark 来，以浮云为舟，以黑暗为海  
It feeds from the runs undone 从无虑的驰骋中得到释放  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea　在海崖的那边我等待与你的邂逅

夜晚，Erik把SRT-8停在离海滨不远的卡姆顿汽车影院，车窗和天窗都开着，深蓝色的夜幕中，一轮新月正发出微弱的光亮。  
Charles依偎Erik怀里，他抱着一桶爆米花，漫不经心地吃着，带着咸味的海风轻轻吹拂着他的柔软的发丝。  
电影是部西部片，正放到两个男主角背对背倒数拔枪对决的场面。  
「这片我看了太多次了。」Charles说：「不过这个地方我怎么也看不厌。」  
Erik没说话，只是轻轻地吻了吻Charles的额头。  
Charles把爆米花放在仪表盘上，在座椅上直起身，他望向Erik，「回去后，要不要和我再赛一场？」  
「还打算赶我走吗？」Erik微笑着问道。  
「当然不。」  
「那你打算再赌些什么？」  
「你知道的。」  
他们对视很久，拥吻在了一起。  
Erik关起车窗，去扯Charles的夹克拉链。  
Charles按住他的手，「不行，」他看了眼车窗外，「这里可停着不少车。」  
Erik扒掉Charles的夹克，又开始去脱他的T恤，「相信我，我们绝不是唯一在这儿做这个的。」

 

过了两天他们才开回Charles的家，Charles把WRX STI从车库中开出来，「要不要赛前体验一下WRX STI？」他语气里带着期待，「我也算比较了解你的SRT-8了。」  
Erik看着那辆白色的WRX STI，「看起来不错。」  
「你的演技太烂了，」Charles微笑着说，「谢谢你送我的MGU-K。」他望向Erik，「我很喜欢。」  
「那么在我试驾WRX STI之前」Erik贴近Charles，带着胡渣的嘴唇顺着他的侧颈上下游荡，「我很想听听你对MGU-K的评价。」  
「唔....」  
过了四个钟头他们终于就引擎的性能、动力、降温、减震、喷射、等问题讨论完毕。——其中还有一个钟头是在浴室讨论的，才一起神清气爽的走下楼。  
Erik拉开车门坐进驾驶室内，他环视了一圈车内，「很可爱，」把视线投向Charles，「和他主人一样。」  
扣好安全带后，Erik发动了引擎，WRX STI像一道闪电般飞驰了出去。  
他们开出去不足五分钟，Raven和Hank就回到了Charles的家。  
Raven打开车门，下了车，她回头望向Hank，「快点！我们给Charles一个突然袭击。」  
Hank下了车，他绕过车头走到Raven身边，「你确定他会在家？」  
「不在就等他回来好了。」Raven耸了耸肩，「不过，让我等太久他会死得很难看——」  
还没等她说完，一个人影摇摇晃晃地靠近了她。  
「Raven！」  
Raven转身打量了对方，「Marc Griffin？」她警惕地拉住了Hank的胳膊，「你来干什么？」  
「回到我身边吧，Raven。」Marc一只手拄着拐杖，艰难地向Raven伸出手。  
「你在说什么？」Raven厌恶地说，「我们早就分手了，和你交往是我人生最大的耻辱。」  
「我知道是你哥哥一直在反对我们，」Marc的神情有些癫狂，「他现在不能再妨碍我们了。」  
Raven说：「你的话是什么意思？」  
Marc没有回答，他恶毒的表情却让Raven不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
Hank把Raven护在身后，「看来，我没打断你另一条腿真是个极大的错误。」

 

Erik一路加速，不到十分钟就开到了129公路。他在裤兜和夹克口袋中翻找出烟盒，倒出一根叼在嘴上，「还有二十英里到弯道。」  
Charles瞪他，「敢在我车里抽烟你就死定了。」  
Erik挑挑眉，把烟塞回了烟盒放在了仪表盘上。  
到了第一个弯道，Erik轻踩刹车转向入弯，出弯时他敏捷地重踩油门，WRX STI出现了轻微的侧滑，他和Charles的身子都随着惯性一歪。  
Erik的神情忽然间变得极其严肃，他对Charles说，「我们比不了第三次了。」  
「怎么了？」  
「听我说，」Erik换了档位，一只手控制着方向盘，「你还记得第二个弯道过后有一片没有护栏的区域吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「一会开到那里，你就开门跳下去，」Erik停顿了一下，「那下面是一片灌木丛，保护好自己。」  
「为什么？」Charles一脸疑惑。  
「你的刹车被人做了手脚，」Erik说，「现在已经失灵，车停不下来了。」  
「老天！」Charles惊呼，他马上反应过来，「不行，要跳车我们一起，我绝不会丢下你的。」  
「听话，」Erik的声音格外急促，「一起跳车没人操控方向，你我会被瞬间卷进车轮。」  
「不！」Charles执拗地拉扯着Erik的胳膊，「要死就一起死。」  
「我没那么容易死，」Erik单手解开Charles的安全带，探身打开车门，「相信我——」  
「Erik！」Charles在拉扯的过程中，Erik轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，如同耳语般说了一句话，听到那句话的同时Charles的大脑瞬间停摆，接着他就被Erik推出了WRX STI。  
Charles的身体急速下坠着撞进了灌木丛中，他双手抱住头在灌木丛翻滚了几圈停了下来。他迅速地从坡下爬到公路上，还没走两步，远处就传来了巨大的撞击声，不到两秒钟，爆炸声紧随而来。  
「不要！」Charles大喊着，从未有过的绝望与恐惧侵袭了他，他跌跌撞撞地沿着公路走着。炎热的午后，Charles却觉得全身冰冷，冷汗直流，牙齿也在打着颤。他的双脚沉重，每走一步都像陷在流沙之中，用尽全力才能拔出来。  
一阵风吹过，空气中弥漫着汽油、皮革、橡胶、燃烧发出的刺鼻气味。  
离他七、八十英尺处，WRX STI的汽车零件散落了一地，到处都是碎玻璃，在阳光下发出刺眼的光。一股黑烟随着车体的燃烧腾空而起，随着风飘到四面八方，Charles被那阵烟雾迷了眼睛，眼泪止不住地流着，他的心也仿佛和那些玻璃一样，碎成了无数片。  
Charles死死地咬住下唇，直到口腔中充满了铁锈的味道。他强迫自己挪动双腿靠近WRX STI的位置，还没走几步WRX STI就发生了二次爆炸，橘黄色的火光伴随着爆炸声从车里窜出，地面也随之轻微地颤抖，整个车体烧得焦黑，车架也扭曲变形。  
这种程度的爆炸，站在一英尺内都会重伤，车里的人不可能存活。  
Charles的双腿瘫软，膝盖不由自主的跪在地面上，泪水完全地模糊了视线，「Erik，你这个混蛋，」他哽咽着，「我还没来得及告诉你....」  
「告诉我什么？」  
熟悉的声音在身后响起，Charles猛地回过头，Erik正带着笑意望着他。  
Erik的额头上挂了彩，皮夹克和长裤都剐蹭了不少口子，整个人看起来格外的狼狈。  
Charles站起身，快跑了两步扑进Erik怀中，他一遍遍地端详着Erik的脸，用颤抖的手抚摸Erik的脸颊，「我是不是在做梦？」  
「你没做梦，」Erik用手按住Charles那只颤抖的手，「我还活着。」  
「怎么可能？」Charles呢喃着，「那个速度和撞击力…」  
「我给WRX STI安装了弹射座椅，」Erik说，「还没来得及告诉你。」  
「混蛋！」Charles眼里含着泪，用力捶打着他的腰腹，「我差点以为你死了！」  
「我是要死了，」Erik呻吟，「我的肋骨至少断了两根。」  
Charles马上停了手，他破涕为笑，「对不起。」  
Erik吻了吻Charles的手指，「你没来得及告诉我的是什么？」  
Charles红了脸，他深吸了一口气，凝视着Erik的双眼，轻声说了一句话。  
此刻又传来了一声巨大的爆炸声，Erik用力地吻住了他。  
他们拥吻了五分钟，Erik放开气喘吁吁的Charles，「再说一次，爆炸声太大没听到。」  
「混蛋，你明明听到了。」

本部完

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
终于写完这部了TAT，开始的时候我只是想写个短篇的，结果…  
现在看，Erik和Charles的故事还没完结，等我缓缓再开下部吧_(:з)∠)_。  
最后，双手合十感谢所有看文的姑娘，你们每一个人都是敲可爱的小天使。鞠躬~  
PS:认识了好多妹砸的感觉好棒！o(*≥▽≤)ツ

\----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
